Break Downs Shatter Point
by PsychoticNari
Summary: The stress of ghost fights have caught up with Danny. While Jazz is just trying to get him to talk, about anything, he inches closer to death these days...will he have a break down soon enough? Sequel to Essay's
1. Sam's sees, Jazz talks

I Shall Never Own Danny Phantom.

Well here it is, the sequel to "Essay's" yippee:D

And yes, im going to make poor Danny all depress cuz…..well if you read "Essay's" you would know…..

Well here it is!

………………………………..

Danny landed on the floor (as Phantom) of Sam's bedroom, his breathing turning to pants. He lay slumped to the floor and turned invisible as he heard the door open. Seeing it was Sam, after she locked it, he turned visible. "Hey Sam? Can you patch me up?" He asked softly, wincing as he sat up. Sam went into her bathroom and he heard her looking for the first-aid kit.

Sighing Danny changed human and winced as he sat up straighter. He slowly took off his shirt, wincing again as the fabric passed his chest. Sam came out of her bathroom and nearly dropped the kit at the sight of Danny's chest. It was bleeding and there was a huge cut there. "What happened?" she whispered as she began cleaning it.

Danny stared at the floor and whispered back "A fight with Skulker, only this time his new swords got me." Sam finished the cleaning and proceeded with bandaging it. "You should have called us…." She murmured. Danny lifted his head which made Sam pause and look into his eyes. "No cause then you guys would get hurt!" he whispered angrily before calming down and looked down at his arm.

When Sam finished the bandaging he was about to stand up but she sat him back down. "No, you're staying here until I let you go home" Danny sighed with defeat and muttered "Whatever."

Sam looked at Danny, the way the hair covered his face, they way he would sigh and look out the window, the way he would look at his arm and a guilty look crossed his face, the way- wait what's that on his wrist?

"Danny what is that on your wrist?" Sam asked, pointing to it. Danny tensed and whispered "Nothing…." Moving his hand away. Sam narrowed her eyes and reached over to Danny "Let me see it Danny." She said angrily. Danny shook his head and stuffed his hand in his pocket. "Its nothing Sam, don't worry!" he exclaimed softly. She just glared at him and said nothing. Danny took out his hand and crossed his arms.

After about 10 minutes she saw his eyelids drooping and he was asleep. Soon enough he was snoring softly. Sam silently went over to him and grabbed his arm. She turned it over and saw a cut on his wrist. _'It's too small to be from a ghost fight' _Sam thought and inspected it. Gasping she almost let go of his arm.

She recognized the cut. A long time ago her friend Narcissa had the same ones all over her arms. When Sam had found out her friend admitted she did that to herself.

'_Could Danny be….cutting himself?' _Sam thought, slowly letting Danny's arm go. She waited for another half hour before waking Danny up. "Danny, you should get home…." She murmured. Danny's eyes flickered open and he stood up slowly. He transformed into Phantom and looked into Sam's eyes "Thanks Sam…." He whispered.

They both blushed and he looked away. "See you Sam" he said before flying away.

Sam watched as Danny flew and remembered that cut. _'Danny wouldn't do that, would he?' _she asked herself before going to go take a shower.

The question lingered in her mind: **Would he?**

…………………………………………………………….

(Jazz)

I went upstairs to my brother's room, wondering if he was in there. When I opened the door I was just in time to see him change human.

He fell onto his bed and said "You could come in Jazz" I raised an eyebrow, how did he know I was here?

"I felt someone close by, Jazz. Plus you're the only one who comes to try and talk to me at night" he said, answering my mental question. I sat down next to him on the bed as he sat up. "Danny, is there something you want to talk about?" I asked softly. Danny sighed and whispered "There is actually."

I stared at him. Danny caught my look and continued. "I fight ghost's everyday, I get hurt and what do I get? Nothing! The whole town hates me! My parents and Valerie always hunt me, you, Tucker, and Sam manage to get hurt because of me, and I almost get killed in every fight! And still, no respect, no appreciation…."

I continued staring at him and finally I said "Danny, it's not your fault that we get hurt, we CHOOSE to help you, and we appreciate you! We always do. Not all of the town hates you….you shouldn't bring yourself down like this Danny, it's not good for you!" I remembered all his essays and gave him a hug.

"You should not keep piling guilt on you, don't be ashamed of who you are." I finished. I heard Danny sigh and he said "That's why, it's who I am. I'm Fenton or Phantom. Every time a ghost attacks, I'm Phantom. Everyday at school, or the time I spend at home, I'm Fenton." I narrowed my eyes and said "No you're not. You'll always be Danny to me. Just Danny."

My brother sighed again and whispered "Thanks Jazz, I needed that…" I let go of him and stood up, giving him kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight little brother" I whispered before leaving the room.

Walking to my room thoughts ran through in my head. _'Something is really wrong with him, he seemed a bit….off…' _The "Suicide" essay popped up in my head and I shook my head _'Danny couldn't be thinking of that, could he?' _I last thought before opening the door to my room and closing the door behind me.

……………………………………………………….

(Danny)

Jazz just left my room, good. Her words had made me feel a little better, but not enough. I reached into my desk drawer and got out a small box. Opening it I grabbed the silver glint. I knew this was bad….but it made all the stress go away, it made me feel so much better and really guilty soon after.

Which caused me to do this, again and again.

Looking down at my arm I saw the simple cut that Sam had seen. "She probably suspects, way to go Fenton" I growled softly. Holding the blade close I made 9 cuts. I watched silently as the blood oozed out. When I stood up I felt a little dizzy. "Must have lost a lot of blood from the fight…..and from now…" I whispered, trying to grab a shirt on the floor.

Once I had gotten it I pressed it against my wrist. I sighed, with happiness. I felt so much better. Tomorrow, though, I'll be racked with guilt.

I lifted the shirt and saw that the bleeding had stopped. I stared at my veins, wondering what would happen if I cut deep enough to kill myself.

"Wait why am I thinking of that? Oh I know why! Because the whole town doesn't care that I protect them! But with me gone they would be ecstatic!" Danny said bitterly. Today's events caught up with him and he fell on his bed. Sighing Danny whispered "Just maybe…." And soon after he was asleep.

………………………………………

Wow I did chapter one:D

Yes I made Danny cut himself :/

Just to show the consequences of it…..and cuz a person like Danny could do it if he wanted, he has reasons.

Plus it's an addicting thing….don't try it

And don't try eating chocolate coins that came from the internet.

Just don't.


	2. Danny draws, Sam asks, Jazz thinks

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Oh, and the reason to not order chocolate coins online is this:

**Me and friends: (waving to cars)**

**S:Lets pretend were gangbangers! (grabs his brother in a headlock)**

**Me:Ok! (sags pants)**

**S: Ok, you get the knife (points to me) and you get the gun (points to L)**

**L: Ok! (invisible gun)**

**Me: (pretends to stab J)**

**(Cop passes by)**

**Us: (Stop and wave to cop, still in position)**

**Me: Lets pretend were drug addicts!**

**S: well, we are, there must have been some in this chocolate**

**Me: (dancing in the middle of the street) yup**

And that is why you should not o.o

On with it.

(I skipped some days in this story, its supposed to be the weekend but I didn't want it to be.)

……………………………………………………

(Jazz)

It was morning, of course. I was eating my breakfast (which wasn't glowing today) watching the stairs, waiting for my little brother to come down to eat. Eventually he did, except he looked paler, also he was wearing a black long sleeve. Me being myself, I asked him "Ghost Fight?" while pointing to his long sleeve. He looked and nodded after a few seconds.

I watched as he got some cereal and started eating it, noticing my gaze he looked up at me and glared "What!" he exclaimed. I jumped and laughed a little "Nothing." When he finished eating he went upstairs to got change. He just put on a black and green t-shirt over his long sleeve and some black pants. He also had on green shoes…..when did he get this outfit?

"What's with the new look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny glared at me again and snapped "It's none of your business!" and walked out the door. Jazz's eyes widened at his out burst and instantly saddened "it can't be true, can it?" she whispered softly and left to get ready.

………………………………………………

(Sam)

I was walking over to Danny's house when I heard the door slam shut. I saw him walk down the steps and he sat down on it. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and sighed. I sat down next to him and asked "What's wrong?" Danny sighed again and said "I just snapped at Jazz…..and I didn't mean to!"

"Well why did you?" I asked softly. He looked at the sky and said "She just asked me 'what's with the new look' and I told her it was none of her business, but I was mad…. I don't know why" I heard his voice crack at the end a little. I narrowed my eyes. _'He's lying….at the last part…..he does know.' _I took this silence to get a good look at his outfit.

It looked pretty cool, green and black. I stood up and struck out my hand "Come on Danny, lets walk to school."

……………………………………………………

(Danny)

Even though we stood up and were walking pretty early to school, we were late. It's all The Box Ghosts fault……if he hadn't shown up then maybe we would have been early. But we just so happened to pass by an alley full of boxes.

I stared at Sam; she had a small bruise forming on her arm. Guilt crashed over me and I stared at the paper on my desk. It was always my fault, no matter what. I sighed and grimaced when my right wrist touched the table, the cuts were still sore. I think they were still bleeding, they were this morning.

'_Good thing I'm wearing black long sleeve' _I thought sadly and started doodling. I didn't know what I was drawing, I had gotten pretty good at it over the year and months, I just blanked out when I started it.

…………………………………………………..

(Sam)

Close to when the bell rang I looked at Danny's paper, when did he learn to draw so well? It was a drawing of himself, back to back with Phantom. They were both standing on the floor, by Phantom's feet was the Fenton Thermos and his hand was outwards had a small ball on it, though it was surrounded by green. Phantom's wrist had green stuff on it, blood I suppose.

Fenton had his hair covering his eye, his hand was outwards just like Phantoms. It had the same green ball but what surprised me was what was on drawing Fenton's wrist. It had a bunch of red lines on it and a small pool of red was on Fenton's feet. I raised an eyebrow, what did it mean? Just then the bell rang and he folded it carefully, putting it in his pocket.

"I'll steal it later and corner him" she whispered, following him out the door.

……………………………………………………..

(Danny)

Darn, Sam stole my drawing. I saw her but didn't say anything about it. When it was finally after school she grabbed me and dragged me to my house. Despite my protests she still dragged me. I decided not to speak until she took me to my room.

She locked the door behind us and showed me my drawing. I didn't even look at it when I finished it….

"What does this mean, Danny?" she asked me. I shook my head and shrugged "I don't know…. I blanked out when I started drawing it." Sam stared at me, I could tell she didn't trust me, and that hurt a little. I narrowed my eyes and said "If you can't trust me then fine. So be it." I looked down and my feet and held my breath…..

…..only for me to gasp when my ghost sense went off. "Why do ghosts have to bother me right when I feel like….." I trailed off remembering Sam was in the room. I sighed and changed to my alter-ego. "You don't have to help this time, Sam." I said to her, my voice sounded like ice. When I went out of my room I flinched when I heard my voice in my head.

Oblivious to everything else I got hit in the head with a guitar…..ouch I think I feel blood. I turned and saw…..Oh joy, the singer of the ghost zone, Ember! Lets all shout her name in glory as I defeat her……note the sarcasm.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz watching me. She had a concentrated look on her face but I shrugged it off, trying to defeat Ember seemed more important right now.

…………………………………………………………

(Jazz)

Danny does have a lot of attitude…..and he has been angry these days. He has also been stressed out, he thinks we don't notice but we do, even Mom and Dad have noticed! He does have a lot of responsibility…..

I stopped when a memory came into my mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Danny?"_

"_Yes Jazz?" he replied, clearly annoyed._

"_I just wanted to know what happened while you were 10 years in the Ghost Zone and how you defeated Dan" I said. I watched as a guilty look came over Danny's face but it was replaced by an expressionless look. He turned away and said "Nothing happened in the Ghost Zone, and he was really hard to beat." And with that said he left._

_**Flashback End**_

Whenever I got close to the subject Danny would just push it away, with the same look. Guilt and then nothing. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard something outside. I got there just in time to see Ember swing her guitar at Danny's head. Guess I have to patch him up later…..

I knew he saw me so after a few moments I walked away to get the first aid kit. The answer was right in front of me! I just couldn't reach for it. _'I'll just wait around until he breaks down….then I could get any answer' _I thought silently as the image of my brother crying came into my mind.

Shaking my head I went back to my room with the kit, waiting for Danny to come in.

………………………………………..

Hows that for chapter 2?

Well yea your welcome?

Hahaha im high on chocolate:)


	3. Tucker thinks, Jazz helps, Danny sleeps

Ughhh, I'm sooo lazy!

Yay tomorrow is our PICNIC!  
and I bought some Skittles:D

Yay for Sugar Rushes!

ON WITH THIS STORY!  
…………………………………………………….

(Tucker)

Sam came over to my house; she looked a bit mad and sad. "Whoa, what happened?" I asked. She sat down next to me in my room and said "Danny thinks I don't trust him." I was about to open my mouth but a piece of paper that was on my lap stopped me. "What's this?" I asked, lifting it up. Sam laughed a little and said "A drawing, by Danny."

I opened it and raised an eyebrow, When did Danny get this good at drawing? But my almost grin turned into a frown at the blood part on both figures. "What does this mean, Sam?" I asked. She was quiet and when I looked at her she replied "I think Danny's……" I narrowed my eyes. "Why would you think that?"

This time her eyes narrowed "Lets see, he's wearing long sleeves, he drew this, he hasn't been talking much, he's been angry a lot, oh and the other day I saw a cut on his wrist, to small to be from ghost fights.!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Listen, Sam, Maybe Danny's dealing with something right now…..if he was doing that then he would talk to us about WHY he would be doing that so…..don't worry." I said. Sam sighed and nodded. She gave a weak smile and said "Yea, your right." She stood up and left. "Bye Tuck, see you tomorrow." She said before I closed the door.

I smiled and then frowned as I went to sit on my bed. "Danny wouldn't do that……would he?" I asked myself.

……………………………………………………

(Jazz)

Danny winced again as I tried to clean the blood off the side of his head. "Danny let me clean it! Stop moving!" I whispered angrily. Danny sighed and muttered "Whatever" and was still. I took this time to ask him some questions.

"So what's been going on little brother?" I asked softly. Danny smiled and said "Not much….same old every day." He paused and chuckled "Though Sam doesn't seem to trust me." I raised an eyebrow and he replied to it "Because she was asking me a question and she didn't believe my answer….and I saw the look of distrust in her eyes."

I smiled at his choice of words. "Someone sounds like their getting smarter" I teased as I began cleaning his head once more. Danny pouted and said "Hey! I'm plenty smart!" I laughed and drawled "Sure"

After that there was a silence between us. "Hey Danny, Sam told me you have ice powers….from after the Undergrowth incident…..but I just wanted to ask." Danny smiled and replied "Yea, sure Jazz!" He held out his hand and stared at it. I looked and saw his eyes had turned a bright blue. His whole body did too.

When I looked at his hand I gasped. An ice crystal was forming. It stopped after a while and was small enough for me to close my hand around it. He dropped it in my hand and said "Keep it, it will never melt." I smiled up at him and hugged him. "Thanks little brother…." I whispered, blinking fast so tears wouldn't fall.

He hugged me back and sighed. "Can I go now Jazz…..I have some homework I actually want to do." I smiled wider at the tone of his voice and nodded. Letting him go I stood up and put everything under my bed. He changed to his human half and walked out my door, leaving me to my thoughts.

I stared at the crystal and my smile turned into a frown. It was so…..pretty. It reminded me of Danny, the old Danny. When he was always happy and when he always had a smile on his face, for no reason sometimes.

I sighed and whispered "What's wrong? Just tell me…."

………………………………………………………

(Danny)

I sighed as I lay down in my bed. The way I replied to Sam came back in my head and I cringed. I sat up and sighed again. I bunched up my right sleeve and looked at all my cuts. They were mainly scars (thanks to my super healing) but they still showed, and they were still sore…..

I went over to the desk and grabbed the box again, taking out the blade. I sat on my bed and stared at it. I held it against the part on my wrist that wasn't scarred.

One cut, for my voice against Sam, another, for not telling the whole truth to Jazz, Another, for the drawing. Another, another, another, another, another, another, ANOTHER.

10 new cuts, dripping already. I picked up another shirt from the floor and wrapped it around my wrist. Trying to stop the bleeding. My vision was getting a bit blurry and when I lifted the shirt I saw the blood was stopping, but I had lost a lot.

I took in a deep breath as I heard footsteps pass by my room, and exhaled when they left. I shakily took the shirt and threw it in the closet. Darkness was threatening to take over so I fell back on my bed and put my sleeve down. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

………………………………………………………….

(1 hour later)

(Sam)

I fell onto my bed. Danny was going to be mad at me, I'm sure of it. I sighed "Way to go Sam, you just had to no believe him!" I scolded myself. But….something was wrong with Danny. I suddenly shot up in my bed….Jazz did say she had those essays….right? "Maybe Danny explained what was close to his problems right now!" I exclaimed and grabbed my phone.

I dialed Danny's house, surprised when Danny's voice answered "Hello?" he sounded like he just woke up. A smile went to my face "Hey Danny!" I heard Danny sigh and he asked "What do you need, Sam?" his voice was emotionless.

I flinched a little and whispered "Just need to talk to Jazz…..but are you ok?" I asked the last word hesitantly. Danny's voice had a hint of annoyance "I'm all right Sam, never been better." He called to Jazz and when another person picked up the phone there was a click. "Hey Sam! What's up?" I let out a breath and said "Hey Jazz, I need to talk to you….about Danny."

There was a silence until Jazz finally spoke "You noticed too." It wasn't a question. So I replied "Yes, I did. And I'm worried. He's hiding something….. I can tell." There was something between me and Danny, kind of like a psychic connection as Danny called it, that's why I always know when something's wrong.

Jazz sighed and said "He is, he seems more distant and a lot angrier all the time…and it does seem like he's hiding something. Whenever I ask him about the 'Dan' incident he gets a guilty look and then nothing is there, he always pushes the subject away. I read all his essays too, they are pretty deep but even with the essays help, I can't figure out what's wrong!"

I waited for a bit and said "What exactly did you read, Jazz?" Jazz took in a breath and exhaled. "It was mostly about him feeling guilty about anything that happens to us….and about Dan…..he thinks everything is his fault and then I read another essay and it seemed to match him so perfectly…..and I'm getting worried he might…." She trailed off.

"What did you read, Jazz?" I asked softly. She didn't say anything for a while. Finally she said "We should talk somewhere else, Sam. I can show you the essay….unless Danny doesn't catch me."

I laughed "He's too distracted in his own little world to notice anything going on around him." I heard Jazz laugh and reply "Your right, well talk to you soon Sam!" she said and then hung up.

I stared at the phone and sighed, getting up to charge it. When I did get up I notice a Danny walking towards the park. _'He looks a lot paler' _I thought. Even if it was far away I still noticed. There were a lot of trees in the park so I wasn't surprised when Danny went through some and disappeared.

"What's going on, Danny? Would you please just tell me?" I said out loud.

I hoped he could hear me.

…………………………………………………………

Woot! Finished!

And just in time:D

Imma try to update as soon as I can but I might not be able to cuz we have a Dance show coming up at my school and rehearsals are coming up too and I need to get my costume together….

Ughhh well whatever. Thank you for the reviewers! They shall be mentioned here:

**JuneLuxray**

**Call me Mad -Elf-**

**Jiyle**

**CrossoverMike**

**ghostgal4**

**youngarteest8**

**dani**

Thank you guys soooo much:D


	4. Danny thinks, Tucker and Sam suspect

I shall never own Danny PhantomD:

Yay a 4-day weekend:D

On with it!

…..

(Danny)

I ran through the trees. I heard what Sam said and I really wanted to tell her but I couldn't… I'm sure she wouldn't want to be my friend after that. I bit my lip and looked around. "Where is it?" I wondered out loud. I walked forward a bit and passed by a familiar tree. I smiled and took a left from that tree. I kept walking strait and this small tree had a marking on it.

I turned right and broke into a run, stopping at trees with marks. Finally I arrived at the one place where I could think. It was a small field; it had no life around it, only a large tree in the middle of the field. Smiling again I ran towards it and sat under the shade. Even though it was getting dark it still didn't feel as cold.

I sighed and remembered how I found this place.

**Flashback!**

_I was thrown across the trees, by the ghost zones "greatest" hunter, Skulker. I was shooting ecto blasts left and right, marking the tress. Finally I kept flying wherever the trees were marked and ran into the field. Surprisingly Skulker stopped coming. The field had no life except the tree. Being in here had made me calmer._

_I floated over to the tree and sat under it, shifting to human. I stayed lost in my thoughts all day…..and since then I kept going there._

**Flashback End!**

I smiled at the memory. Nobody knew about this place, not even Tucker or Sam. Sometimes I would ditch them just to come here and think, about ghost fights, about myself, about my family about Sam….

A blush rose to my cheeks, it always happened whenever a tiny thought of her entered my mind. It was….crazy. He is in love with her, and he knows it. I laughed a little. I know understood why they call me Clueless; the answer was right in front of me!

I sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree and closed my eyes…..hopefully nobody tried to look for me…..

…

(The Next Day)

(Tucker)

We were starting to get worried, Sam and I. Danny hadn't shown up to walk with us…..was it a ghost fight? As we started walking to school we heard someone running behind us. When we turned we saw Danny. "Hey Danny!" I said with a smile. I high-fived him and looked closely at his face.

"You got enough sleep last night, I see" I said with a smirk. Danny smiled weakly and said "Yup, I had a lot of things on my mind…..so while I was thinking I sort of fell asleep." I laughed and mocked "You! Thinking! It's a miracle!" Danny pouted and looked fake-hurt "Well I do have a brain! Might as well use it!" he countered back, teasing also.

I glanced at Sam and saw her staying silent, just observing Danny. I turned and started walking to the school calling out "Let's go or we'll be late!" I was met by Danny's laughter.

I waited a bit and went in between Danny and Sam. I watched Danny from the corner of my eye. He was biting his lip and staring at the ground, as if fighting something. I looked over at Sam and saw her arms crossed, staring strait ahead…pssh…..Lovebirds….

…..

(Danny)

I was biting my lip and staring at the ground. I was waiting for Sam to talk to me or something….but I was having a mental debate on if I should tell my two best friends about my…..um…addiction, I think that's the word…..

I blinked in surprise when we were in front of the school. How did we get here so fast? I shook my head, pulling the sleeves of my red long sleeve over my cuts, and walked inside, waiting for my friends to walk in with me. I started walking to our first class together, Mr. Lancer. I smiled a bit; it had become so much easier now that he knew my secret. But it quickly faded when I thought of my other secret.

My hand went unconsciously to my wrist as I walked through his door, early for a first. Lancer smiled at me as I walked to my seat and I smiled back, though I bet you couldn't tell. I walked to my seat and plopped down, sighing. I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned to find Sam looking at me.

I frowned slightly and looked away, filled with guilt again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push the guilt away. But it kept coming back. I opened my eyes and decided to do some work, even though it was hard for me to concentrate. I felt another gaze on me, probably Lancer. I pretended to look like I was sleepy…well the guilt was kind of making me want to sleep….

Until another wave of it crashed over me. I was drowning in it and nobody could see. All they could see was a normal 15 year old teenager. All they could see was some punk who they thought was so tired all the time because he was doing drugs or something. They never see close enough. Because I am not normal.

I never was normal after I had become half-ghost…..

…..

(Sam)

I think Danny must still think I don't trust him. I shouldn't have asked him….. I put my gaze on him and he turned to look at me. He frowned, but no really noticeable, and looked away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he was trying to clear his head or something…..after that he started to look sleepy, his eyes were drooping.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and I could see an emotion I've always been seeing in there these days, guilt….why was he guilty?

Danny bit his lip and closed his eyes, shaking his had he picked up his pencil. When I looked at his hand I could see that they were shaking a bit. Danny's wrist rubbed against the table and he let out a pained hiss. Tucker didn't seem to have heard him. Danny rubbed it and his long sleeve inched down. I gasped softly, my hand flying to my mouth. Danny turned his head towards my gaze, raising an eyebrow.

I pointed to his wrist and he looked at it, the sleeve was down. He looked at me again and asked "What are you pointing at, Sam?" I met his gaze and blushed slightly. "I thought I saw…..never mind." I said, uncertain. He looked to his paper and sighed. My gaze fell to his covered wrist; I could have sworn I had seen something on his wrist…..

But it was covered by his red long sleeve…..is he hiding it? I let out the breath I was holding (when was I holding it?) and just let it go. It must have been my imagination.

I'm sure Danny would not purposely cut himself…..right?

….

(Afterschool)

(Danny)

The day was over, thank god. We were walking over to Sam's house, to watch a movie I guess. Sam kept glancing at me, and my arm. Or was it my wrist? I wasn't so sure….probably my wrist. I was sure she had seen….good thing I covered them before she could get a good look at them. I decided, though it would probably be hard, to lay off the cutting for a while.

We arrived at Sam's house and I blinked, taking in my surroundings. We were inside her house…..when did we get in here? I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. I sat down on a chair, next to Sam of course, and got into Tucker's conversation with her.

"I say we watch the second one…."

"But the third one was better"

"The third one was the worst, the second is better!"

"Danny what do you think?" Sam asked, turning to me

I didn't know what movie this was, I didn't even care. So I just agreed with Sam "The third one must be better?" I said, it sounded more like a question though. Sam smiled with victory and went to put the movie on. I looked over at Tucker, who seemed to be pouting. I poked him and whispered "What is this movie, anyways?"

Tucker gave me a strange look but it was masked by humor. "I'm not so sure….you just have to watch it…." I smiled and shrugged, leaning back into the chair. Hopefully the movie was good.

…

(Still Danny)

The movie wasn't horror or anything…..it was like an intervention. Just some kids talking about their problems….which was bad considering I secretly winced every time a kid talked about why they would hurt themselves purposely. It had a lot of humor in it in some parts; I guess that's why Sam and Tucker liked it. After every wince I gave my friends would look over at me….

Do they suspect something? I guess they do…..I sighed when the movie was over, my hand instinctively going to my wrist. Deciding it was time to go home I shifted to my alter-ego and waved bye to Sam and Tucker. I flew up out of the house and headed towards mine.

Their expressions were…..grim. And accusing too. "They must suspect something…" I muttered thoughtfully. Blinking I took in my surroundings. The window to my room was right in front of me. I went over to my window and changed human, opening it silently I went through it and lay down on my bed. I felt guilty once again, because I hadn't been careful enough.

I sat up in my bed and looked over at my drawer. I said I would lay off it but could I really? I stood up and walked over to my desk drawer, opening it I saw the small box. Slowly I opened it and was met with the same silver glint. I sighed and picked it up.

Sam's distrust, Tucker's suspicions, Sam's suspicions, Jazz's worried looks, Me snapping at Jazz, Dan, Me snapping at my parents, property damage, Valerie's suit, almost not stabilizing Dani, stealing things while being controlled, not telling Sam, Tucker, or Jazz about my problems, letting Mr. Lancer know my secret, my friends getting hurt all the time. All my fault.

I looked down at my wrist. When did I take off my shirt? I counted the new cuts. 14 in all, all were bleeding freely. My vision was blurring as I picked up the red long sleeve and held it against my bleeding wrist. I took it off a few moments later, there was still blood and the cuts were still there, but they were not bleeding. I got up from the floor (when did I get down there?) and felt very light headed.

I slowly dropped down into my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, for the very first time.

…

Yay! I finished a chapter :D

I went shopping today and oh-em-gee I got the cutest jeans!

And 2 new t-shirts

And a sweater:D

ILoveClothes!


	5. Sam thinks and Tucker comforts

I don't own Danny Phantom!

I shall take over the world with this laptop!

-Evil laugh-

-Cough- hairball xD

…..

(Sam)

It was already Mr. Lancer's class and Danny had yet to make an appearance. I was starting to get worried. What happened to him! Half way into the class Danny walked in, sighing as he walked up to our English teacher. He spoke to him softly; probably a ghost fight and he needed to explain. Lancer nodded after a while and pointed over to Danny's seat. Danny smiled a little and nodded, walking over to his seat.

Today his long sleeve was a navy blue, my eyes slightly narrowed. This just made my suspicions rise. He has been wearing long sleeves for the past days! I sighed and flashed a smile at Danny. "Hey, another Ghost Fight?" I whispered softly. Danny nodded and whispered back "Spectra managed to come around 2 in the morning; it took nearly 2 hours to get her into the thermos. It was no help that she had Bertrand….."

I frowned and said "Tough luck, did she take all your misery and eat it or whatever the hell she does?" Danny nodded and sighed "She found out some things I did not want her to find out…and now I'm even more depressed." He muttered, not expecting me to hear. I raised an eyebrow; my mouth set in a line "What did she find out.

Danny's eyes had an emotion of surprise in it but he blinked it away. "Just…..something Sam." He replied, starting his work. I shook my head. Whatever he said just made my suspicions even more….well obvious. He was showing the signs already, the way my old friend was. I stared out the window lost in my thoughts.

….

(Danny)

Why did Spectra have to come? It only took 30 minutes…ok I lied to Sam…..I was actually trying to find a way to get off all the dry blood on my wrist without my parents noticing because my Dad happened to blow the door out with his new invention…..

And now Spectra knows what's going on with me. And there was no Bertrand in sight! So I'm sure that our old school counselor is going to go to Vlad and tell him about my "problem" then Vlad will make a visit and try to tell my parents…..

See how well I know my enemies? I sighed and looked down at the ground, it was already lunch…..and none of us were speaking at our table, we were all thinking of something.

Back to Spectra. I heard her say something among the lines of "Going to tell Plasmius" and now I'm just on my feet preparing for his arrival…..Suddenly my ghost sense went off and I snapped my head up. Sure enough a ghost was heading right towards the school and guess who it was! That's right the Box Ghost. I yawned and got up, slowly walking to the bathroom.

After all he wasn't much of a threat, right?

…

(Tucker)

Wow, a lot of people got injuries just from flying boxes, thanks to the stupid Box Ghost. When Danny came running back into the cafeteria and saw all the injuries, I saw all the guilt written on his face. He sighed and met my gaze, his face with no emotion. After a few moments he turned around and slowly walked out of there. I got up and decided to follow him.

I followed him to the bathroom. He stepped inside and I heard a stall slam shut from the outside. Waiting a few moments I walked inside myself. "Dude…..it's not your fault you know…..its theirs" Danny gave a bitter laugh and replied "How can it be their fault?" I sighed and said "Because they didn't move out of the way."

Danny was silent after that but when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything he said "It doesn't matter whose fault it was….it just matter's that I wasn't there to stop him in time. It was just the Box Ghost and he hurt people with boxes! People got hurt because I took my time walking to the bathroom thinking the Box Ghost was no threat."

He paused and then continued "It always happens, I never get there fast enough and someone ends up hurt, all the time. Whether it's you or Sam, even Jazz! Or sometimes random people from town and school, they always manage to get hurt, you guys manage to get hurt….all because of me" the last part of the sentence was whispered, as if he didn't want it to be heard.

My eyes widened, I didn't know Danny had that much guilt! So then I spoke up and said "Stop saying it's because of you, it's not. We **choose **to help you, they choose to watch you. It's our choices, and nobody has ever blamed you." I took in the silence and a bright flash appeared in the closed stall. The room dropped in temperature for a few moments and it returned to normal.

Danny had left.

….

(Jazz)

I was feeling a bit sick, food poisoning thanks to Mom's breakfast this morning. I should have noticed it was glowing! So Mom let me stay home as she and Dad went over to another Ghost Convention. I was surprised to see my brother phase into the living room and let the bright rings of light go over him, changing him from ghost to human.

He looked at me, his face expressionless. I knew this look. It was sort of like his mask to keep him from breaking down. He always had it on whenever we got hurt. And this was the look he got after I asked him about 'Dan' (after guilt crosses his face of course).

"What happened at school, Danny?" I asked softly. He looked away and said "The Box Ghost attacked, injured some kids with boxes. No big deal really." I narrowed my eyes. No big deal? Then why did he come in with his 'emotional mask' as I always called it secretly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, knowing it would get at least a glare or a laugh because….well it was the Box Ghost. Danny looked at me and smiled "Of course I am, it **is **the Box Ghost." He was silent after but then asked "Why are you home, anyways?" I stared at him and said, while blushing with embarrassment, "Mom made me some breakfast and I got food poisoning, I didn't notice it was glowing until I was halfway done with it."

Danny's smiled widened as he said "You should have known! Most of the time her food is glowing, or alive." I took in today's outfit as he fell silent. A navy blue long sleeve with his black jeans, and white shoes with blue shoelaces. Guess those shoes will be making an appearance now. "Why are you wearing long sleeves anyway?" I asked, I didn't mean to ask it…..it sort of slipped out.

Danny tensed up and he asked softly "Why do you care?" they weren't harsh or cold, but they made me flinch a little. "Because I am your big sister, now tell me why!" I exclaimed. He sighed and replied "Because I can." This time I sighed, it was the truth.

I watched as Danny jumped up from the sofa. He looked down at me and said "I have a feeling Vlad might come today so, might as well get prepared for _Uncle Vlad's _visit." While I was in my shocked silence he went up to his room. "There's more to him than it seems." I muttered to myself, determined to break the wall Danny Fenton had put up to keep all his emotions bottled up.

….

(Danny)

I fell onto my bed with a sigh. Letting my 'emotional mask' (as Jazz called it secretly, really she has said it out loud more than once) leave as I put on his real emotion.

Guilt.

Jazz had said out loud on more than one occasion that keeping feelings bottled up would only cause more stress or turn you insane.

I would gladly choose the first one.

I looked towards my desk and a small smiled lit up my face. A lot of people were hurt today so why shouldn't I be able to….

"No…." I whispered, but I couldn't help myself. One part of me screamed for blood to be released while another part of me told me I was going to get caught.

The first part won.

I eagerly picked up the blade from its small box in the drawer. Bunching up my sleeve I sat down on the floor, leaning against my bed. I counted in my head how many people were injured today. 12 people were.

12 people were injured, 12 new cuts were made. I watched in fascination as the blood dripped down my pale skin. I stood up and walked over to the desk chair. There was a red towel on it. I grabbed it and cleaned up my blood. I held the towel against my right wrist and arm for a few seconds before taking it off.

"I should be preparing…." I whispered as I made my way towards my bed. I fell onto it as my vision blurred. Darkness was consuming me, coaxing me to sleep. I was about to give in but the door bell rang. I got my vision back and hissed.

I was pretty sure the person who rang the door bell was none other than my fruit loop arch enemy.

…

(Jazz)

I was staring at Danny's door, wondering if I should go in or not. Just as I was about to knock the door bell rang. As I turned to go and answer it Danny's head poked out of his door and he said quietly "Don't open it, it might be" he paused and smirked before continuing, loudly this time "A certain Fruit Loop intent on having my mom as his wife, my dad dead, me as his apprentice. But all he needs is a cat!"

There was silence before a voice called out "I Am Not a Fruit Loop! And I don't need a cat!" Danny snickered and stepped out of his room, following me downstairs. As soon as I opened the door Danny started charging up and ecto-blast silently. While Vlad walked inside and took a seat on the couch, Danny's gaze never left the older halfa.

"What do you need, Vlad?" I said in a strangely sweet voice, trying to cover up my hatred for him. Vlad just laughed as Danny sat down close to me. "I just wanted to explain something that Danny is going through." Vlad replied, smirking. As he opened his mouth to continue the living room door opened once again.

"Hey V-Man!"

Was I ever glad to see my parents today. I sure was.

….

There another chapter.

2 in one day! Aren't you all excited :D

Well I was pretty bored….

Anyways I'll probably update soon enough

Bye!


	6. Danny lies, Sam wonders, Vlads shock

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

Boy am I tired!

I was at a party yesterday with my family

They were drunk and dancing.

Dear god it was horrible, cuz whenever my Tia gets drunk…..

-Shudder- don't remind me.

Anyways here is another chapter -cheers!-

On with it.

…..

(Danny)

I tried so hard to keep my laugh in. No wait scratch that I did nothing to keep it in. I let it out as soon as my Dad grabbed the Fruit Loop into a bone crushing hug. My Mom looked at me and smiled, she would understand this was funny after the 'DALV' incident. I laughed again as Vlad attempted to get out my Dads hug. It really was a funny site…..if only Tucker was here…..I really should get my own video camera.

I looked over at Jazz and saw that she was laughing too. "Good" I muttered. I had a feeling Vlad was going to tell all about my…..habit. Or should it be called addiction? I wasn't so sure yet….I counted them in my head….It was about 46, more so or less….I bit my lip and sighed. How could I let myself do so much! The answer crashed over me, all the stress and guilt. A memory came into my head. '_No wonder Jazz keeps worrying for me, she must have my essays!' _I thought and smiled softly. Those essays were the only thing I admitted my true feelings to. They had gone missing and plus I saw Jazz reading something that looked like my writing.

'_I don't want to confront her about it or she'll just make me talk with her in order to get it back….' _I thought bitterly, there was no way I was going to talk to her about my true feelings! _'She would freak out a lot and give an explanation of 'Why keeping your feelings bottle up is bad' its not like I can yell it out to the world without getting some weird looks…'_ I thought, chuckling softly. There was a silence around me and when I picked up my gaze from the floor I found my family staring at me. "What?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice.

"We asked why you were home early." My mom said a hint of anger in her voice. I sighed and smiled "A ghost attack went on in school, there was a lot of damage so they sent some of us home, the rest had to stay back and clean." I couldn't exactly say 'Danny Phantom fought the ghost and I came home feeling guilty, since he is my ghost half, but don't worry mom, I feel less guilty thanks to the new cuts I had done on myself purposely.' That would take years of therapy for her to actually not break down crying cause of those words.

I almost laughed, that would have been funny. I could almost imagine the look on her face if I said that. Vlad looked at me and smirked. I cursed in my mind, he still planned on telling my family about my addiction…..I bit my lip once again and stood up. "I think I should take _Uncle Vlad _with me to the Nasty Burger." I said in a innocent tone. My parents looked at me and smiled "That would be great!" My dad exclaimed.

Inside I was dancing around, the more I kept Vlad out the better. I grabbed Vlads arm (tight) and dragged him away, exclaiming "Lets go Vlad!" I laughed as I heard him huff angrily.

….

(Sam)

If I said that my best friend had suddenly started going out with Paulina I would be surprised. Imagine my reaction when I opened my door to find him holding tightly to his archenemy. Danny, who was glaring at him, said "Hey Sam, come to the Nasty Burger with me, will ya? Anything to keep this Fruit Loop busy." I raised an eyebrow, my expression clearly asked 'why?' seeing this expression Danny looked all panicky and his eyes were glued to the floor. "Just…..come on Sam." He whispered.

I blushed at the thought of the two of us; Vlad didn't really count, without Tucker. We've never had any days like this. Danny lifted his head and met my gaze, blushing soon after also.

"Ok…." I whispered, trying to get the blush off of my face. Vlad just watched the two of us, a blank expression on his face.

….

(Vlad :o!)

I watched them talking, I was still being dragged by Daniel…. Whenever Sam said something about Daniel and his ghost hunting he simply laughed and replied with something to calm her down. They would both blush whenever meeting each other's eyes…..he must be in love.

A smirk rose to my face. I could use this to my advantage. Thinking it over I decided I would ask the huge oaf if I could stay for a few days. I grimaced at the thought of getting another hug from him. I ran a hand (the one that wasn't being dragged) over my face and remembered what Spectra had told me.

"_The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, has fallen into a nasty habit…he is inflicting pain purposely on himself….."_

Now that brought surprise to me. Spectra was a known ghost but he didn't know her too well. He was surprised twice that day, when he saw her float into his lab and when she made that statement. It was silent and I looked over at Daniel to see him staring at the floor. I could sense his emotion, it was guilt. This made me raise an eyebrow, when did he start feeling guilty? I looked over at his female Goth friend, who was scolding him for something.

Suddenly the younger halfa started laughing and he replied with something calm. I heard bits of it "….it hurt….see them hurt….." He saw people hurt so it hurt him? I shook my head; the mind of Daniel Fenton really confused me sometimes. It was weird to see my own enemy almost about to break down. "You can't keep holding your emotions inside you" was a statement that shook me out of my thoughts. It was made by the Goth teen.

Daniel smiled and replied "I know, but I never do Sam." The Goth girl, Sam, raised an eyebrow and replied "What about whenever Jazz asks you about him?" I watched as a guilty look passed over Danny but it shifted to an emotionless look "What do you mean?" he asked, his tone also emotionless.

Sam just sighed and replied "Nothing" as we continued to walk to this 'Nasty Burger' place. I wonder who this 'him' was? For some reason I really didn't want to know. Although maybe that person is the reason why Danny's doing this habit of his….. I really didn't want to know how many he's done….. I really don't.

….

(Later)

(Danny)

46 in total, I have done 46 cuts and I want to do more. I bit my lip as I stared down at them. I had the blade in my other hand, its smooth, sharp, silver surface made me long for it. Vlad was here and he suspected so he could come barging in at anytime. I sighed and memories flashed into my mind.

_Jazz staring worriedly after me._

_Tucker trying to convince me it wasn't my fault._

_Sam scolding me for thinking it's my fault._

_My mom, a worried expression on her face every day._

_My dad, a disappointed expression every time I turn down looking at his inventions._

5 more made 51, but something inside me wanted more.

_Mom, Dad, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer, their expressions filled with fear as they thought these were their last moments since the Nasty Sauce could explode at any given moment….._

7 more, 58. I sighed with relief, it felt better. I stared down at my arm and grimaced, there was blood all over it. I silently stood up and went over to the chair by my desk. I grabbed the towel and cleaned off the blood. Shakily I put the blade back in its hiding place and threw the towel under my bed. I rolled my sleeve down and fell softly onto my bed. Sighing I turned to my side and said out loud "Death, it's out of reach, but do I really want it? Maybe…..maybe I do. Most of the town hates me; most of the school hates me….what's best for me? Life or Death?"

There was no answer in my mind, so I sighed again and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

…..

(Vlad! :o)

I phased into the guest bedroom which was close by Daniels. I had just seen him do….that and say that! "He's an emotional wreck" I whispered out loud to no one. I let a hand go over my face as I lay down on my bed.

"Just what is wrong with you, Daniel?" I whispered as I fell into sleep. But one thought bothered me.

Why do I care?

…

There is your darn chapter! Yay!

Hahaha maybe you'll see more of Vlad -evil smirk-

I recommend a story for you!

'Checkmate' by pearl84

Its not completed but its still a good story:D

Just read it darn it!

Or face the wrath of Spurs! My pony!

-Neigh- Spurs! Go back into hiding!


	7. Dannys near break down, and Jazz unlocks

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

It is hot

And yet I am writing

You're welcome….

Well whatever ON WITH IT!

…

(Danny)

I woke up, my vision was sort of foggy and was met with the eyes of my-

"Jazz!" I exclaimed, jumping a little. She laughed and reached out to mess up my hair. "Good morning little brother!" I glared at her and replied "You could have let me sleep…." She just laughed and countered "But then you wouldn't be able to go to school." I sighed, defeated. It was the truth. But I tensed up and asked softly "Is the Fruit Loop still here?" Jazz giggled and nodded her head. I pushed her out of my room, closed the door, and started getting ready for school.

Once I was I sighed at the sight of myself in the mirror, I was still looking pretty thin…..well because there were so many ghost fights and because of that I barely had time to eat…..I wasn't that hungry much anyway… I bit my lip and pulled my black sleeves down, no way was I going to have them rolled up. I sighed as I pulled on my black jeans. I looked in the mirror again, seeing myself. I bit my lip harder, drawing blood this time.

I felt so…..alone. I didn't belong here and I certainly did not belong in the Ghost Zone. I was always in between, hovering between life and death. Nobody could really understand me….and I can't say Vlad does because he isn't like me….he's evil while I'm good. I was always stressed out or guilty. Nobody could understand what it is like to have that burden pulling you down everyday. It always did to me….sometimes it made me want to just get rid of my ghost half but I couldn't exactly do that!

Who else could help the town? I have the power to do that and I choose to help them…..but memories flashed before my eyes of every single person getting hurt, some I knew some I did not know. A tear fell from my eyes.

I had never been much of a crier, I had always held my emotions inside, but I couldn't help it when another tear fell from my eyes. Sighing again I closed my eyes, hoping I could stop the tears. But they just seemed to come out more. I opened my eyes to have my vision watery. Shakily I rubbed the tears away, my blurry gaze going over to the desk drawer. I went over to it and took the blade out from its hiding place. Wiping my eyes once again and I bunched up the sleeve. Anything to stop the tears.

My parents had just left with my sister; apparently they were dropping her off at school. I bit my lip again, tasting the blood. Only Vlad was here. I didn't care. More tears were coming, I could feel them. I lifted my other hand that held the blade and quickly let it form a cut onto my skin.

I sighed with relief, it was deeper than the rest I could feel it. I watched as blood oozed out slowly. I closed my eyes and let my hands do the actions. When I finally opened them I grabbed the towel from under my bed and wiped off the blood. Once it was gone I counted all my new cuts. 17 in all. I sighed again. This should last for the whole day, maybe longer. I really did not need to break down crying in front of someone. I looked in the mirror once again and cringed.

It either looked like I needed more sleep or I was crying, both at the same time. Once I was sure I had stopped bleeding I lowered my sleeve and placed the blade back where it belongs. I almost tripped but caught myself in time as I made my way towards the door. Opening it I stepped out, just as I expected I saw no one. Maybe I could leave before-

"Hello Daniel"

I flinched, hoping he hadn't seen me in my room, because Fruit Loops like him tend to spy on teens like me. Especially ones with ghost powers. I glared up at him weakly "What do you want, Vlad?" I asked him angrily.

Vlad looked at me, his emotionless eyes had a hint of concern, but I just pushed it away as a trick of light. "I have to go to school if you don't mind" I said, annoyance in my voice. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, to grab a granola bar. When I turned I almost bumped into Vlad. I sighed and was about to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off by asking "Are you alright?" This confused me, he's my archenemy and he's concerned for me!

"Fine." I replied back as I got out a piece of paper and pen from a drawer. I was about to write myself a late note (since a certain Fruit Loop was hovering over me) but the pen was snatched from my fingers and the said Fruit Loop was writing the note for me. When he was finished I slowly grabbed it and read it. Nodding with approval I said "Thanks and left."

Never before has my own enemy been this nice to me.

….

(Sam)

I watched as Danny came slowly into the classroom. He was about 20 minutes late. He gave a late note to Mr. Lancer who stared down at it in shock. Raising an eyebrow at Danny he was about to ask something but was cut off when Danny said "Friends with my Mom and Dad." And went over to his seat. When I took a closer look I could see that he was pale, yesterday he wasn't as pale but today he was. Danny looked at me and sighed, attempting a small smile.

I almost gasped, he looked like he was tired…..or did he look like he had been crying? I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to ask him because I knew he would get all defensive about it. Danny raised an eyebrow at me and whispered to me "We should get to work" before turning away to do his own work. Sometimes Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom, my best friend, confused me so much. Sometimes he'll be an emotional wreck, sometimes he'll be a wreck with no emotion. He had built a wall between himself and emotions sometimes.

And I am determined to try and break it.

….

(Lunch)

(Jazz)

I was looking around for Danny, and when I found him I was really surprised. He looked like he had been crying, but the look of him not sleeping mixed them both together so it just looked like he hadn't been sleeping. When he saw me there was a flicker of surprise in his eyes and…..relief? But it was gone and replaced by nothing. "Hey Jazz" he said with a wave of his hand. I went over to him and secretly waved his friends away.

"We have to go Danny!" Sam exclaimed suddenly. Danny looked at her and nodded, watching as Sam dragged Tucker away. Danny stirred his lunch around, wasn't he hungry?

"So Danny, what's up?" I asked casually. Danny didn't look up but replied "Nothing much, same old, same old." I decided to drop my act and get to the point. "Danny, you look like you were crying…." I started and smiled a little when he tensed. Bingo. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" I finished for him. Danny looked at me and replied "No….I don't want to talk about it." He bit his lip and turned away. I sighed and said "Danny…..you know I'll always be here for you right?"

Danny sighed, letting go of his slightly bleeding lip, "I know Jazz…..it's just that….I feel so…alone sometimes Jazz….." I raised an eyebrow….at least I got him to talk…. "Why do you feel alone?" I asked softly. Danny looked around and replied "Because I don't belong in the human world or the Ghost Zone, I'm always stuck in between no matter what." I let out a breath and hugged him "I never knew you felt that way…..but you have to know that you'll never be alone…..no matter what. You're one of a kind but most importantly you're YOU."

Danny let out a shaky breath and pulled back from the hug, not meeting my eyes he whispered "Thanks" before standing up and walking away.

I smiled in his direction, it was a start.

…..

(Danny)

I hurried to the bathroom, I felt them coming, the tears. I saw Sam and Tucker around the corner and went back a few steps. I looked around; seeing no one I turned invisible and walked past them towards the bathroom. Once I was inside I went into a stall and locked it. I knew no on was in there anyway. I went visible and sank down to the floor. My face in my hands. When did I become an emotional wreck? I wasn't so sure….I stared at the wall and sighed. I don't want to have a break down, because then Jazz would worry for me more than before. From a break down I could have a shatter point and there would be no turning me back to 'normal'.

I bit my lip again; it kept bleeding and healing so I just kept biting it. The tears threatened to come out but I kept holding it back. I let out a shaky gasp and just let them free. I was silent because at any moment Jazz could go and tell Tucker where I was.

I didn't know how long I was in there, probably about 10 minutes. But soon enough Tucker walked in. "Danny….are you in here?" He asked softly. I sucked in a breath and let it out softly. Concentrating on keeping my breathing even I let out a soft "What?" Tucker breathed a sigh of relief. "Dude we've been trying to look for you….Jazz was asking us where you went after you both talked." I sucked in a breath and let it out. "I've been in here….thinking." I replied in a whisper.

Tucker sighed after that "I know you've got a lot on you mind but…..do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I tensed up, he sounded exactly like Jazz whenever she wanted to talk to me. "No…..it's alright…..I'm fine…" I replied and said the last part in a whisper. I heard Tucker laugh a little and reply "You think that we don't notice right? We do notice. We notice how tired you have been looking these days, we notice how you've been pushing your emotions away, Danny…..you're…..changing….I guess that's the word. And it's in a bad way."

I fell into a silence and Tucker continued "You don't call us to help you with ghost fights….and you just haven't been yourself….." I blinked and replied "It's…..complicated right now, Tucker. If you were in my mind you would understand that…." When he was met with silence I changed to my ghost half and flew out of there. Just as I was nearing my house my ghost sense went off "At lest this should make me feel a little better" I whispered silently and sped off to find the ghost.

…..

(Vlad!)

I stared from the window as Daniel went into battle with Skulker. I sent told Skulker to stay around here just in case the young halfa came home early. I raised an eyebrow, Daniel wasn't holding back at all and he wasn't dodging any of Sulkers attacks…..he just seemed to be taking them. Finally after what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes) he sucked up Skulker into the thermos and looked around. Seeing there was no on her changed human and walked up the steps to this house.

I was about to go and open it but he just phased through it and stared at me in shock. I raised another eyebrow at the sight of him. His hair was a mess and everything looked all wrinkly on him. His eyes were dull and they looked tired. He sighed and went upstairs.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for Maddie to come home….my dear sweet Maddie….

…..

(Jazz)

When I came home I ran strait to Danny's room. When I knocked on his door a muffled "What" was replied. I smiled as he opened the door and the smile quickly faded when I saw him.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I ran into his room and closed the door behind us.

….

Yes I am evil

But not like evil Dan evil.

So yea… I need to update 'The Apprentice of Time'

Because I'm almost done with it and I have the whole story planned out!

Well bye! And goodnight (for most of us!)


	8. Dannys thoughts, Maddie wonders

Dun, Dun, Dun!

A new chapter! Yay!

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Hey it counts how many words I have!

Twenty-Two, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four, Twenty-Five…..

I'm too lazy to count!

Here's Spurs with the weather!

I mean…..On with the story!

…

(Danny)

Right when I stepped into my room my ghost sense went off. I sighed and changed into my ghost half. When I went outside I was hit by a swinging guitar "Ouch!" I muttered and put a hand to my head. When I pulled my hand away sure enough I was bleeding…..this is not good. I sent an ecto-blast towards Ember in which she dodged. She disappeared for a moment and suddenly I was hit again with a guitar on my leg. I yelped, that really was going to hurt later on.

I turned invisible and flew backwards a bit. When Ember was looking around for me I concentrated for a bit and shot a blue blast out of my hand. She froze instantly and before she fell I sucked her up into the Fenton Thermos. I clutched my head as I went through my window, I changed human and looked in my mirror, there was blood running down the side of my face. How was I going to explain this to-

There was a knock on my door, Jazz I suppose. "What" came my muffled reply, when did I end up on my bed? I don't remember. I stood up slowly and went to open the door. She was smiling but it quickly faded when she saw me. "What happened to you?" she asked as she ran in and closed the door behind us. I raised an eyebrow; she sighed and replied "Sorry, standard question." I smiled weakly and said "Ghost Fight, this time it was Ember." I walked slowly to my bed; since my leg hurt. I sat down on it and reached under my bed.

I almost pulled out the towel but I quickly threw it back and reached for the first aid kit. Once I got it I handed it over to Jazz, not meeting her eyes. She began cleaning my head wound and asked me "How come you left school early?" I flinched slightly and replied "I had….a lot on my mind….that's all." I bit my lip when I was met with silence. Once she cleaned off all the blood she gave me a hug and said "If you want to talk…..my room is just over there." I laughed a little and replied "I know Jazz."

She let go of me and smiled. Once she was out of my room I sighed, I wanted to go to the park so badly but…..I'm sure with the Fruit Loop here I wouldn't be able to. Making up my mind I changed to my ghost half (winced when I felt pain) and flew out of my room, heading towards the park.

…..

(Sam)

I had a lot on my mind. Danny left school during lunch and never came back. "He must have a lot on his mind" I whispered into the air and sighed. I decided to go to the park, because that's where I can actually think. When I got there imagine my shock to see Danny there, lying down on the grass and just staring up at the sky. When I reached him I couldn't see his eyes, his hair was covering them. I wanted to see what emotion he had right now, because usually his eyes show every emotion.

"Hey…" I said as I lay down next to him. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey yourself." He replied back before his hair covered his eyes again. It was silent after this, we were both trapped in our thoughts…..I wonder what Danny is thinking….

….

(Danny)

I was shocked to see Sam here, but I guess she had things on her mind also. A lot was on my mind….. It just revolved around different subjects.

'_Could I tell Sam about my addiction? It has gone far to call it that…..but would she try to help me stop or just tell my parents? Would she make me go and talk about it with my parents? Would she understand what I'm going through? Probably not…..she always wants to help me with ghost fights and that causes her to get hurt…..which is the main cause for me purposely hurting myself, seeing people get hurt….'_

"Danny?"

'_I can't help it either…..it's like….I don't know…..something that keeps my mind away from the pressure, the stress, and the guilt….it stops me from breaking down…..I feel I am going to soon enough….maybe I should stop cutting for a while…..'_

"Danny!"

'_Why does it feel colder? Oh wait it might be my-'_

"DANNY!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed back and looked towards the voice. Oh it was Sam, she was pointing behind me. I should not turn, I should not turn, I should not turn, I should no-

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost behind me exclaimed, oh great. He isn't even worth me going ghost. I sighed and reached into my pocket, good thing I decided to stuff the thermos in there at the last second. I pulled it out and sucked the box ghost in when he was half-way finished yelling out his name.

I stood up and gave my hand to Sam "Might as well go home" I stated at her raised eyebrow. She shrugged and accepted my hand, and off we went.

…..

(Maddie)

It was bad enough Vlad was here, but whenever Danny went close to him an unknown tension went into the air.

Danny…..my own son was the cause of my worries right now. He seemed even more distant lately. Whenever he came home he would have a blank expression on his face, I've heard Jazz call it his 'emotional mask'. Danny always seemed to snap at anyone who worries about him. Sometimes he'll just sit alone by himself. Whenever I walk into a room with just him in it he wouldn't notice I'm there. He would sigh and stare down at the ground.

Just how did he become like this?

We used to be so close, but everything changed in his first year of high school. He would always be so secretive and he would come home with bruises and cuts! He must think I don't notice because it happens every single day, and night.

But I do notice.

He seemed to be so tired all the time also. He rarely eats too! Whenever we would show him a new invention he would flinch and find an excuse to get out of the room. Whenever we talked about ripping a ghost apart 'molecule by molecule' he would flinch again and run away. The door opened in the living room and I looked to see who it was.

Danny, my son. He walked in slowly, as if being careful with each step. I raised an eyebrow at his long sleeve, since when did he start wearing that? His regular blue jeans were replaced with black ones. I felt guilty, I was so caught up in my ghost hunting I didn't take the time to notice my children. Vlad went over to my son and ruffled his hair. Danny just glared at him and brushed his hand away, his right sleeve going up a bit. He was right in front of me so I was really surprised to what I saw on his wrist.

Danny went to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. I slowly got up and followed him. When I went into the kitchen I saw him getting some juice, his sleeve still up.

I went close to him and decided to get some juice also. I took another glance at him wrist and saw what I saw earlier.

The skin that was showing had about 2 cuts. I didn't realize I gasped because Danny looked at me and quickly pulled his sleeve down. "It was an accident, I fell on glass." He muttered, I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought just for a moment that-

My thoughts were cut off when Danny walked out of the kitchen, the door slamming behind him. I breathed again and started thinking once again.

'_What is wrong with him? I really want to find out….but he'll just push me away….those did look like he did those to himself….could he really be…..no Maddie don't think like that!' _I stopped my thoughts and picked up my glass of juice. One question lingered in my mind though:

'_Why would he?'_

…

(Danny)

'_She was close to finding out…..so very close.' _I thought as I made my way to my room. I felt guilty again, I wanted to talk to my mom but I pushed her away "Again." I growled as I closed my door, locking it in the process.

I placed my now empty glass on my counter and walked over to my desk. I smiled softly when I plucked the blade from its small hiding place. I leaned against the bed when I sat down on the floor. I bunched up my sleeves and just did one cut. I bit my lip, I wanted to see more of my blood, I wanted to feel more pain.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I did another.

And another.

And another.

Soon there were more. More pain, more blood. I grabbed the towel from under my bed and wiped away the blood. I counted the new cuts when all the blood was gone.

13, it made me chuckle. It would be ironic if Johnny 13 appeared out of nowhere.

I stood up shakily and changed into pajamas, leaving the long sleeve on. I sighed with happiness as darkness started closing in on me. I fell softly onto the bed and stared at the ceiling "Maybe…..maybe I could tell….." I whispered before the darkness consumed me, taking me to a dreamless sleep.

…..

I could not sleep at all!

So I decided to finish this….

Secretly.

So my parents don't know I'm typing this.

It's a good thing 'cuz tomorrow imam be to lazy to update.

We have dance rehearsals tomorrow and my mom has a fundraiser at Shakeys.

Yes my school has dance, it has P.E also but dance is for most magnet students.

Well good-night!


	9. Jazz finds out, Jazz comforts

Wow our Spring Show is so close!

It's on Thursday!

Today we performed for the school.

A lot of pressure on us…..

-Neigh!-

YAY! It's SPURS!

-Neigh, Neigh, Neigh!-

Spurs and I are momentarily pissed.

Why, because the Victoria in the movie 'Eclipse' is a different person than the one from 'Twilight' and 'New Moon'

SHE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE!

ON WITH IT!

-NEIGH!-

I can't keep this smile off of my face

Ithinki'minlove!

I shall never own Danny Phantom!

…..

(Danny)

I woke up and looked around. My ghost sense had gone off and I was wondering where the ghost is….it wasn't around here. I got out of bed and silently changed into my ghost-half, not bothering with my catchphrase. I went out my window and looked around once more. I floated to the ground and stared at it for some time. My ghost sense went off again I looked up-

Only to be slammed into the wall. Oh great, it's Skulker. "What do you want Skulker?" I asked weakly. I was too tired to deal with him and well, he's annoying. Skulker stared at me for a few moments before saying "Are you alright?" I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something sarcastic but instead I replied "No, I'm not." I was shocked myself, I've been denying to everyone that I didn't need anything and that I was fine, but here I was telling one of my enemies the truth.

Skulker sighed and said "It won't be as fun hunting you if you're down in the dumps" after that was said he disappeared. I sighed and flew up to the window to my room. I phased through the window and changed back to my human half. Sighing again I went over to my bed and sat down on it. I frowned and let memories pass by in my head. I was startled when someone knocked at my door. Puzzled I went over to open it.

"Hey Jazz" I muttered as soon as Jazz came rushing by me. She closed the door behind us and dragged me to the bed. Sitting me down she stared down at me. "What?" I asked, glaring. Jazz raised an eyebrow and replied "I want to ask you a question." I sighed and closed my eyes "Ask away" I murmured. I was about to fall asleep again but Jazz's question made me snap out of it.

"Are you thinking about killing yourself?"

I stared up at her, shocked. Since when did she think I was thinking that! Oh wait…..my essay…."What does it matter to you?" I asked softly.

…..

(Jazz)

What does it matter to me? Did he just ask that! I glared at my brother and whispered angrily "It matters to me because I don't want to lose my brother if you are thinking about that!" Danny was silent for a moment before saying "Well I'm not, so don't worry." He looked away and started biting his lip. There was more to this, I could tell. "Then what's wrong with you?" I asked softly. Danny tensed up and let go of his lip. "Nothing is wrong with me!" Danny replied back.

I sat down next to my brother and put a hand on his arm. Danny jerked his arm away and said "Don't touch my arm, it hurts." I narrowed my eyes, how come he didn't tell me he was hurt? I sighed and whispered "How come?" This time Danny didn't reply, he just stared down at the floor. A small frown appeared on his face and he whispered "I'm not so sure." I bit my lip and reached for his sleeve "Let me see…." I murmured. He didn't reply so I took it as an OK.

I slowly drew down his sleeve, I couldn't see very well since it was dark. I looked closer and gasped. When Danny realized what I had seen he quickly pulled his sleeve down and turned away, biting his lip again. "Danny what was that?" I asked slowly, I knew what they were I just needed Danny to say something, anything! "Nothing." He finally replied after a few moments. I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me; I know exactly what they were!" Danny sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yes it's exactly what you think." Danny murmured before disappearing. I stared at the spot he was in and shook my head. As I closed the door to his room a thought came into my head _'Should I tell mom and dad?'_ I shook my head again, I won't tell them just yet, because then they would be asking WHY he was doing that and he couldn't exactly say 'I'm a half-ghost who hunts ghost in this town as Danny Phantom.'

One thought stayed in my mind '_Should I?'_

…..

(Danny)

I appeared in the park. I was in my ghost form so I floated up to the trees silently. I couldn't help but sigh sadly. Jazz now knew, and know she was going to bother me Twenty-Four-Seven! I bit my lip as a lone tear silently went down my cheek. I floated gently to the ground and sat against the tree. I brought my knees up and buried my face in them.

I hope nobody was out here to see the tears running down my face.

I was sort of happy that Jazz knew…we could talk a little but. I took in a deep breath and tried to control myself. It wasn't working. I knew Jazz was watching out for me, for a break down. I laughed softly, I think I was going to have one sometime soon, I just wasn't sure when. Deciding it was time to go home I stood up and flew over to my sister's bedroom. She was asleep when I entered. I was about to change to my human self, but she suddenly asked "Danny?"

I smiled softly and changed anyway. I sat down next to her and asked "What's wrong?" She stared up at me and hugged me. I jumped a little but slowly hugged her back. "Danny, you know I'll always be here for you….no matter what….right?" I sucked in a breath and nodded my head. "Good because if you want to talk to me…..I'll always listen." She said firmly. I nodded slowly again and pulled apart from the hug.

"Jazz….." I whispered, my voice shaking. She smiled softly and asked "What is it?" I felt my eyes watering up and I quickly rubbed the water away. I was afraid Jazz had seen. I looked at her and she hugged me again. "It's ok Danny; it's just us in here." I smiled weakly and buried my head in her shoulder. I was so grateful to have her as my sister.

…..

(Jazz)

I was surprised to feel my brother's tears on my shoulder. I was waiting for a break down to happen but this was close enough. I heard him suddenly say "Jazz I'm tired…." I smiled softly and said "Well you can lie down with me…." Danny sighed and lay down, just as I said. I softly said "Scoot over a bit" and he did. He closed his eyes and whispered "Come on Jazz…." I smiled again and lay down next to him. I smoothed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead "Goodnight little brother" I whispered as soon as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight…." He replied and soon enough he was asleep.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, we were close and now we had just become closer. I just had to keep watching out for him and make sure I am there for him.

….

(Jazz still!)

I woke up about 2 hours later. I looked to see what the cause of my rude awakening was. Danny was, he was tossing and turning in his bed, muttering things. I rubbed his hair softly and tried to calm him down. Suddenly he sat up and exclaimed "NO!" my eyes widened. "What's wrong Danny?" I asked quickly, trying to calm him down. Danny looked at me with tear-filled eyes and hugged me, burying his face in my shirt and crying.

I sighed and rubbed his hair, trying to calm him. I bit my lip and nodded my head; he was not going to school today.

And neither was I. If my little brother needed me, well that was more important than school because I was going to be there for him, I always will.

That's a promise.

…

Yay another chapter.

This chapter sounds…..boring to me….

But it's a chapter….. I don't know I want YOUR opinion.

I won't be able to update ANYTHING tomorrow.

I won't be at home at all afterschool.

I'm staying after to go to get some frozen yogurt before my dance show with some friends.

Yum yogurt!

So yea, your opinion I guess.


	10. Danny speaks, Vlad hears

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

The Spring Show was awesome!

Though we were all sad and teary since it was our last show together.

Plus we've been dancing for 3 years together so what do you expect?

Roscco and Spurs say hi!

Roscco is my puppy (plushie!)

Spurs is my pony (plushie!)

ON WITH THE STORY!

-Takes out sword-

Oops…..

…..

(The Next Day)

(Danny)

I woke up and looked around; I was still in Jazz's room. I remember waking up earlier because of a bad dream. I shivered remembering the dream, Vlad was trying to get me onto his side and he had pulled out the Ghost Gauntlets. I looked next to me to find Jazz not there. Confused I got out of her bed and went downstairs. She was sitting at the table, eating pancakes. I looked over to the kitchen to find my mom making them.

"Sweetie would you like some pancakes?" she asked softly as I sat down at the table. I slowly nodded and smiled. Once my mom went to go cook them I sighed and put my head on the table. "Little Brother?" I heard a voice whisper. I looked up to see Jazz staring worriedly at me. I raised an eyebrow and whispered back "What?" I winced, my voice cracked a little. Jazz stared at me for moment before asking "Are you ok?"

I sighed and rubbed my wrist "No not really…." I whispered quietly after a few moments. I stared down at the ground and bit my lip. I suddenly felt my sister's arms around me as she whispered "We'll talk later, no way are you going to school!" I almost laughed, since when did Jazz ever miss school? Well for me mostly she would….and ghost attacks too.

My mom walked in and smiled as she gave me the pancakes. I ate them slowly, savoring it because you never know what could happen….wait why am I thinking like that?

Once I was finished with my breakfast my sister grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. Once she locked the door behind us she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. I sighed and went over to sit next to her. I placed my head on her shoulder and asked "So what do you want to talk about?" Jazz huffed and said "About you of course! About what's going on in your mind, what caused you to do that."

I closed my eyes and grimaced. "I was filled with guilt everyday, I've said it before." Jazz sighed and asked "Why are you filled with guilt though? We explain it isn't your fault but yet you continue to let it bring you down. Why?" I paused and thought for a moment, why did I let it continue? "Because either way it is my fault, it's either 'I wasn't too careful' or 'I was using too much power' or something." I explained softly.

Jazz ran a hand through my hair and said "You don't have to blame yourself all the time." I laughed dryly and replied "Yes I do, you guys always got injured, you guys almost died once also…." My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. "What do you mean by that?" My sister asked in a whisper.

Once again I felt tears come to my eyes, that subject was touchy. "Please, I don't want to talk about it." I whispered back. Jazz sighed and replied "Danny if you just talk about it….it would make you feel so much better." I took a shaky breath and thought for a moment. _'Would she really understand why I didn't want to tell her if I told her? Though if I did tell her she would worry for me EVEN MORE. It's kind of nice to have her here so I can talk with her…..' _I thought as I came up with a decision.

"You already remember that I stole the C.A.T answers, you even met him. He threw me 10 years into the ghost zone, all my enemies were there. Upon seeing me they decided to get a little revenge for what I did with my 'Ghostly Wail'. I understood what it was though, the power my evil-future self had used." I started off quietly, when there was silence I continued. "They decided to….attack me. I told them to get away, and then I screamed it. When I did scream it a Ghostly Wail came out.

"That's when the Boooo-merang came and hit me on the head. I went to Future-Vlad's portal and found him, without his Ghost Half. He explained to me what happened. That you, mom, dad, Mr. Lancer, Tuck, and Sam were all killed in the Nasty Burger explosion, leaving me to go to him. I just wanted the pain to go away. So he took away my emotions by ripping out my ghost half from me." I shuddered, the thought still managed to freak me out. "I think my ghost half got mad because then Phantom got the Ghost Gauntlets, Vlad used them on me; they had claw-like installed into the fingers, and ripped Vlad from his Ghost Half.

"Phantom merged together with Plasmius and the 'evil overwhelmed me' well my ghost half. Thus creating the most evil ghost." I paused and Jazz asked a question "What happened to your human self." I sighed and replied "When I asked Future-Vlad he replied 'Some things are better left unsaid' so I suppose Phantom killed me, well future human me. Anyways, I still had a time medallion lodged within me, thanks to Dan. I asked Future-Vlad to use the Ghost Gauntlets to rip out my humanity to retrieve it. I don't remember how he did it; all I remember was pain and a flash of green. I know I was screaming though.

"I arrived once Dan had you all strapped to the Nasty Sauce heater. He was hard to beat, I was nearly beaten myself. I used my Ghostly Wail twice on him, the second time I turned human. I sucked him up into a thermos where he's stayed there in Clockwork's tower. I realized you guys were still attached to the Nasty Sauce. I started running, trying to change to my ghost half but found out I couldn't, probably because I had used so much energy.

I tripped on debris and watched as the explosion happened. Suddenly, Clockwork was next to me, he had saved you guys. He told me (and I remember most of what he said) 'The Observants look at time like their watching a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence that's right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might, or might not take.' He said some stuff about me risking everything to save the ones I care about. Then he said 'You've given everyone else in your life a second chance, why not you?'

"And then I was back where we were taking the tests. Clockwork gave me the answers as he said that and I turned them into Mr. Lancer. And everything led from there." I finished with a whisper, tears running down my face. Jazz held me and whispered "Oh Danny, I didn't know you had gone through so much….." I laughed and replied "It's ok; it's my fault I didn't want to tell anyone." Jazz looked at him and whispered "Let me count how many you've done, Danny." I grimaced and said nothing, I just held out my arm.

After a few minute she finally said "71…..Danny that is really bad." I grimaced again and pulled my sleeve back down. "If you do more I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad" she said sternly. My eyes widened as I looked up at her "Don't make me do that please!" I exclaimed. Jazz raised an eyebrow and slowly asked "Why can't I?" I shook my head and looked back to the ground, mumbling my answer.

"What was that Danny?" she asked me in a higher tone, so she did hear me. "I said that it's too addicting to let go…." I whispered and never raised my eyes to meet her face. I heard Jazz suck in a breath. After a few moments of silence she finally said "Well then you're going to talk to someone else about it." I snapped my head up at her and raised an eyebrow "And who might that be?" Jazz let out the breath she was holding and said "Well you could talk to Mom….."

I instantly replied "No way, so she could figure out I'm half-ghost?" Jazz laughed softly and said "Well what about Vlad?" I was silent before I replied "I'm not going to say he understands, he would never understand. He just wants me as his evil apprentice, the worst thing that could happen to me." Jazz thought for a moment and suddenly snapped her fingers "What about Mr. Lancer?" I was silent again, I told him that I was half-ghost so why couldn't I tell him about this….?

"I guess I could talk to him." I whispered softly. Jazz smiled and hugged me again, talking about how I was going to talk to him tomorrow.

…..

(Vlad)

I replayed Daniel's conversation in my head…..no wonder he got annoyed whenever I said he was 'just like me' he didn't want to become evil! I shuddered, the thought of our ghost half's mixing together to form a much more evil ghost terrified me. I phased through the wall and into the guest room. I lay down in bed and just thought. Suddenly I sat up and smiled. No matter what I would help Daniel, I knew he was going to have a break down soon enough.

"Well he has been crying for some days, he thinks I don't notice but I do." I murmured to myself. That showed a sign of a near break down. It was a start that he was talking to Jazz…But not matter what I would be there to help pick up the pieces when he reaches the final stage. The shatter point.

…

(Later)

(Danny)

I was driven to school by my mom, with Jazz of course. My mom dropped us off and Jazz smiled at me "You know what to do right?" she asked me softly while giving me a small hug. I hugged her back and replied "Yes I do, don't worry so much….I'll be fine." Uncertain Jazz followed me and made sure I went inside Mr. Lancer's office. After that she went to go find Tucker and Sam and tell them that I'm here.

When I walked in he was surprised to see me "Mr. Fenton why weren't you here earlier?" he asked me. I gave him the note and replied softly "Jazz wanted to talk to me about some 'emotional problems' with me." I did air quotations at emotional problems, I never did have any problem with them, and I just pushed them away. Lancer smiled and gestured to the seat, which I sat in right away.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked softly. I stared at him and took a deep breath. "Actually there is." I paused and took another breath. I opened my mouth and…..

….

CLIFFHANGER!

Heh Heh what do you think is going to happen?

I you guess (it doesn't matter if its right or wrong)

Then you get a free….Danny Phantom bag

-Virtual bags are in a box with the box ghost shut inside-

:D

Be happy I finally updated!

Oh and next Friday I can't update at all either….

It's my grad night and I'm going to six flags ^-^

Me and my friends are gonna get some cupcakes afterschool while we wait till its 5.

six flags when it gets dark were gonna put on glow bracelets!

YAY SO WE WONT GET LOST!  
YAY BLINDNESS!


	11. Vlad talks, Danny doesn't listen

Due to my evilness I shall write another chapter.

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Yay! A new season (first episode) of Pokémon came out today!

It's called 'Sinnoh League Victors!'

The episode was cool,

The opening song was cool too!

And now we know that Ash's Monferno will evolve.

Also his Grotle will too!

ON WITH THIS STORY!

…

(Danny)

And my Ghost Sense went off. I banged my head on the table and looked at Mr. Lancer. "There's a Ghost close by…" I said as I turned into Phantom. I watched as his eye widened and mentally smacked myself on the face, he had never seen me Go Ghost before….. I smiled as I turned intangible and flew out of the ceiling. I looked around, trying to find the ghost. I sighed when there was none around, probably hiding to try and trap me or something.

And then right when I turned around-

"Hello ghost child." I groaned and smacked my face. Another voice was right behind him. "Hello, Daniel." I sighed at the voice and smacked my face again. Why can't these two ever leave me alone? "Skulker if you're here to hunt me, I'll beat you again. Plasmius no matter what I will never join your side. I was trying to talk to my teacher about….something and you guys come and interrupt me, Thanks a lot." I said the last part with full sarcasm, hoping they would get the message to leave.

They didn't of course, because Skulker burst out laughing and trapped me in a net. Deciding they were going to take me somewhere I sighed and attempted to get out. I rolled my eyes when I realized I couldn't get out, great Vlad was helping Skulker with weapons now!

I felt something hit me on the head and heard Vlad yell "Why did you do that?" before darkness took over me.

…

(Vlad)

Why did Skulker have to be so stupid? I told him not to hurt Daniel, and there he was, knocked unconscious. Usually when he was unconscious he would revert back to human form so I turned him invisible and flew over to the Fenton's House.

I glanced at the younger halfa, he looked so peaceful. Sighing I phased into the guest bedroom and quickly changed to my human form. Knowing the Fenton's, they would usually have everything 'ghost proofed.'

I placed Daniel on my bed, after taking off the net I sat down in a chair and waited for him to wake up.

I had to talk to him.

…

(Danny)

I woke up, a little bit dizzy, and looked around. Where am I? I didn't know…I looked over to the corner to see Vlad there. My eyes widened as I backed up against the wall. What did he want with me? "Daniel, I just want to talk with you." He said once he saw me against the wall. I raised an eyebrow, "About what?" I asked. Vlad sighed and stood up. He walked slowly over to me. When he stood in front of me he quickly reached out and grabbed my wrist. He yanked the sleeve up and once he saw my cuts, he dropped my arm. I yanked my sleeve down and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, still glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes and replied "We need to talk about it." I threw my hands up into the air and exclaimed "No we don't! I can take care of myself!" Vlad glared at me and replied coldly "Almost killing yourself every time you do that is taking care of yourself?" I looked down at the floor and crossed my arms, choosing to stay silent. "You could have cut too deep or lost a lot of blood, you think losing your life is worth it?"

I still stayed silent, trying to push back the words that wanted to come out so badly. "You know that you will be missed if you do lose your life, you have a great future ahead of you, and you're just throwing it away? Nobody would be happy if you were just…..gone." I laughed dryly and replied "Maybe it would be better if I was gone." I turned invisible and intangible and phased through the bed and into the living room.

Once I was in there I turned visible and lay down for a few moments "I don't have to explain anything! Why did I say that earlier? Because it's the truth? I don't even know anymore….." Sighing sadly I sat up and decided to go and clear my mind. I walked out the door and into the alley; I changed to my ghost form and flew up into the air.

…

(Later)

(Sam)

I decided to go out and take a walk. It was a bad idea because as soon as I walked out I was captured in a glowing net.

I screamed out loud when I realized Skulker had captured me.

I screamed for Danny, I wasn't scared but I knew very well that Skulker could kill me.

Soon enough Danny arrived.

…

(Danny)

I heard a scream. I recognized it as Sam. My ghost sense went off as I got closer to the sound of the scream "Sam!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw her trapped in a net. I glared at Skulker and focused on the cold core in my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it. When I opened them I held out my hand and shot and ice blast at the hunter, who froze instantly. Sam fell gently to the ground (good thing they weren't that high up) and I flew over to her.

Only for a pink rocket to zip by me and almost hit her. I turned to see Valerie close by. When I looked towards Sam I gasped, her head was bleeding a little. "Don't worry Danny, I'm perfectly fine. Go and escape Valerie." Sam told me. Hesitantly I nodded and flew away invisibly. I knew Valerie could track me, so I flew into an alley and changed back to human while I was invisible.

I walked out whistling, once Valerie passed by I raced over to Sam. She was still bleeding and a wave of guilt crashed over me. "I'm sorry…" I murmured to her. Sam narrowed her eyes and replied "Wasn't you fault." I sighed and nodded, I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe my nod but she said "Danny, go get some sleep. You look like you need it." I smiled softly at her and went walking to my house.

….

(Jazz)

I entered the house right after Danny. I followed him up to his room; I guess he didn't notice I was there. Once he got in there he lay down on his bed and sighed, I couldn't see much since the door was half-closed. I heard Danny say out loud "It doesn't matter what she says, if I hadn't just sucked up Skulker first and then changed to human, Valerie wouldn't have come and Sam wouldn't be bleeding." I watched as Danny stood up and paced a little, muttering small things that I heard as well.

"You said you wouldn't…but can I really stay away from it? I bet I can't…I shouldn't…its bad enough right now, I don't need to make it worse….." All of it was cut off when he suddenly walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small box and I raised an eyebrow, why was that important.

My eyes widened when I saw a small glint of silver in his hands and a small, relaxed grin on his face. He went over to his bed and sat down on it, just staring at his hand. Finally after a few moments he bunched up his sleeve and-

My eyes widened, I knew what he was going to do. "Danny!" I exclaimed and burst into his room.

…

Sorry I had to end it.

I'm eating McDonalds right now!

Well I have a question (it is also a poll on my profile)

Should Vlad try and help Danny?

Review what should happen with Vlad and Danny, if he should help or not.


	12. Danny desires, Jazz speaks up

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Yay another chapter!

Why do I leave cliff-hangers?

I don't mean to, I just can't resist.

And sometimes they come unplanned.

I'm dealing with some issues right now.

Bad ones, my parents have been arguing a lot :/

It makes me really sad.

But not depressed, when I'm depressed I barely talk.

That hasn't happened in a long time.

It's weird though; I usually get depressed in the 1rst semester of school and in the summer…..

How weird right?

Yay I have some Kool-Aid.

I haven't had any in like forever!

Anyways on with the story!

…

(Danny)

I knew I shouldn't, it was bad enough Jazz and Vlad knew….but I couldn't resist…I bunched up my sleeve and was about to cut myself but I heard someone exclaim "Danny!" and the door burst open. I snapped my head up and stared at Jazz. My eyes widened, she must have heard me! And now she knows the hiding place for the blade!

"Yes Jazz?" I asked innocently, though I still had my sleeve bunched up and the blade in my hands. She glared at me and tried to take it out of my hands. I smiled and turned intangible. She crossed her arms and whispered "Don't make me call Mom and Dad." I raised an eyebrow and challenged "You wouldn't…." she smirked and replied "Yes, I would. But if you give that to me….." I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. Just as soon as she opened her mouth I fixed my sleeve and put the blade in my pocket.

"MOM! DAD! DANNY WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" she yelled out. I winced; she can be so loud sometimes. I heard my mom's reply "We'll be right up sweetie!" I smirked as soon as Jazz's gaze fell on me. My smirk got even wider as the entered my room. "What is it Danny?" my Mom asked worriedly. I was filled with guilt again, if only I could tell her!

"Jazz was saved by Phantom at school" I lied. Both my mom and dad looked over at Jazz before grabbing her and dragging her downstairs. I could hear her protest still even when I closed my door. I locked it and sighed, it was a good thing Vlad had left to go run some 'errands' yeah right.

I went and sat on my bed, bunching up my sleeve again and just stared at my arm. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was really pale, more than before. My eyes had bags under them and I looked….tired and sad. I sighed again and walked back to my bed and just sat down. I felt something poke my leg in my pocket and remembered what was in there. I wanted to take it out but knowing my dad….he could knock down my door at any given moment.

I the desire away but it just kept getting stronger. Finally when I held it back for a few minutes it came back stronger than ever and I gave in. I pulled it out of my pocket and did one long cut. I bit my lip, the desire was still there. I did another one, only it was small and deeper than before. I sighed with relief, the desire was going away, but it was still there. I did another. Another. Another. And another. I sighed again, it was gone now. I had done only 6. One was long and 5 were deep.

I grabbed the towel from under my bed and dabbed at the blood, not wanting to smear any of it on my hand. When the blood was all gone I stared at my wrist and the lower part of it. They were getting filled with cuts. I took off my long sleeve and looked at my arm, it was still smooth. I ran a finger on it, I felt the desire again.

I picked up the blade and pressed it against the unbroken skin. I pressed it harder until blood slowly came out. I smiled softly and did another one directly underneath. I felt a rush of guilt, I lied to my parents, and I caused Sam to get hurt. Worse, I didn't get to tell Mr. Lancer about my 'problems'. Also, Vlad had tried to help me and I refused.

I cut again. For lying. Again. For causing Sam to get hurt. Again. For not telling Mr. Lancer. Again. For refusing my own arch-enemy's help.

The blood dripped slowly as I grabbed the towel and pressed it against the cuts. Once I was sure that the blood was cleaned off I pulled my long sleeve back on. I stood up and went over to my clothes drawer. Getting the small box out of the desk I placed the blade in there and placed them next to some shorts. I changed into some pajama pants and went to the bathroom (silently) to brush my teeth. Before I entered I heard Mom, Dad, and Jazz still talking, I couldn't hear what about since they were talking in whispers "Probably me" I muttered darkly as I entered the bathroom, I paused and remembered Vlad's words _"You could kill yourself….." _I laughed dryly and whispered "I could, couldn't I?" A lone tear escaped from my eye as I closed the door.

…

(Jazz)

My parents kept asking me about Phantom so I just burst out saying "Did you notice that Danny has been acting weird?" there was silence. "Yes we have…." My mom whispered. I sighed and whispered "He keeps his emotions bottled up a lot, the other day he actually let some of it out but I think there's more to that." My Mom looked worried and whispered even lower "The other day I saw his wrist and….Jazz I'm worried about him. Those cuts on his wrist looked like he did them himself."

I was dead silent; I had to make up an excuse. "They were Mom. At school he dropped some glass in class and he accidentally tripped and he fell on one, or two." My mom raised an eyebrow at my lie, I know she didn't believe me but she didn't ask any more questions. "He is mentally not ok. Maybe physically, well probably not, but mentally he is defiantly not ok." Both my parents raised their eyebrows. "What do you mean Jazz?" I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"It means that Danny could have a break down any time soon, so we have to be there for him. The other things I cant tell you because they are his secrets to tell, not mine." I whispered very low. I looked at them with tear-filled eyes "I'm worried about him. He won't talk much, not to me, Sam, or Tucker. We try to get him to talk but he just makes up excuses saying 'I'm fine' or something." Tears ran down my face.

My parents looked at each other and nodded. My mom put a hand on my knee and said "We'll try and talk to him if you would like, is that ok?" I sniffed and nodded, it would be a start. We all turned when someone knocked on the door. I narrowed my eyes, probably Vlad.

My suspicions were correct, it was Vlad. He stared at all of us and asked "What's wrong?" Suddenly I heard my brother's voice call out "Yeah, what IS wrong?" I turned to look at my parents, who were looking at him worriedly. He noticed their emotion and flinched a little. He looked at me and his eyes saddened slightly. When his gaze got to Vlad there was a anger and….relief in his eyes? When was he relieved to see Vlad?

"I'm going to bed" he whispered after a silence filled the room. He stared right at Vlad when he said those words, his eyes almost pleading. I raised an eyebrow, did Vlad try and talk to him as well. I looked over at Vlad and saw him nod slightly and soon Danny went off to bed.

I sighed and thought '_I hope you'll be ok, little brother'_

….

Yay another chapter.

In the morning.

You should say thanks to my kool-aid.

If I didn't have any then you wouldn't get this chapter until…..

Someday ha-ha. I was kind of stuck on this chapter but as soon as sugar entered my system WOOSH! I was on a rush.

Not the drug kind of rush, the typing rush.


	13. Maddie thinks, Dannys break down

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Good Morning!

I feel so happy for no reason today!

And I'm drinking Kool-Aid…..with some soup!

Ha-Ha can life feel any greater?

Plus I might go shopping for my graduation dress…..

I found this one I liked its black, white, and with some small purple parts.

It has like flower patterns.

I like it so much!

Roscco says woof.

Spurs is on Vacation so he is unavailable….

ON WITH THE STORY!  
…

(Maddie)

I was really worried about my son. After what Jazz had told me and Jack I was worried even more! I knew talking to him wouldn't have him actually give us some answers but…..it was worth a shot. I stared up at the stairs worriedly. We used to talk to each other a lot; it had all changed after the accident.

After the accident he started coming home with bruises….he lost that small sparkle in his eye. Sometimes it would come back but after the C.A.T test it would never come into his eyes. He would come home with bruises and sometimes-

I gasped and remembered something. Whenever he got mad at me or at someone else his eyes would flash to green. When he thinks that were not looking he would gasp and a small blue vapor would come out of his mouth. Soon after that he would make up an excuse and disappear, and then a ghost would appear followed by Phantom. I compared Phantom to my son. They looked like twins, except for the difference in hair color and eye color.

I sighed, and then my eyes widened as I remembered something else. I had shot Phantom in the arm once and when my son came home he was trying to not let anything touch that same arm.

'_Could my son and Phantom be the same person?' _I thought with my eyes wide.

I hope the answer was no.

…

(Danny)

I wasn't really asleep; actually I couldn't sleep at all. I stayed awake until I heard everyone go to bed. I snapped my eyes shut as soon as I heard my door open. I opened them a little to see my sister standing over me. I opened my eyes wide and hugged her. She sat down next to me and whispered "Let's talk." I nodded and sat up.

"So are you actually ok?" she asked after a few moments. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off by saying "I meant mentally." I shut my mouth and thought for a moment. Was I really ok? "I'm not so sure Jazz." I started out. Thinking my next words over I said slowly "Sometimes I feel….my emotions overwhelming me….and that kind of cause me to have…..a small break down…..but it hasn't gone anymore from that."

I hesitated but continued "Especially all the guilt I feel…..it always crashes over me…..and the anger…..any emotion can unlock the wall I put up between those emotions. And sometimes…I think that…." I trailed off, not wanting to say what I really wanted to say. "You think that…?" Jazz asked, clearly wanting me to finish off my last thought. I sighed and whispered as low as I can "I think that everyone might be better off without me…."

There was silence next to me. I guess Jazz had heard me. "What do you mean?" she whispered back. I frowned and looked out my window. "I mean what it means, sometimes everything is too much and it makes me remember how much of the town hates my hero side." I said.

I was met with more silence.

"Danny, if you feel that way don't. You know we still appreciate you…Don't say things like that." I sighed and replied "I only want to tell the truth, but it's so hard because most of me want to keep it to myself." Jazz sighed and hugged me. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Good night little brother." She whispered and left the room, closing the door. I sighed and lay back down in my bed, thinking when I was going to talk to….Vlad.

It was weird; he was showing worry towards me. Usually he wants me to join his side but know he just want to talk to me. I frowned, it mad me guilty that I just pushed our other conversation away. I didn't feel like talking much these days, I wonder if that's a sign that I'm actually going to break down. "I hope its not." I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

….

(Danny)

I woke up the next morning; actually I sat up strait away and looked around. Realizing I was in my room I sighed with relief and lay back down. My dream scared me. I was trapped in a room with…Dan. He kept telling me how I was going to turn into him and no matter what I did, he couldn't be defeated. It seemed so….real!

I got up and started getting ready for school. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned, I looked even worse than I did yesterday. Sighing I opened my door and walked out, feeling even worse. I paused and realized that I barely talked to Sam and Tucker these days. I mentally slapped myself in the face; they were going to be mad. I went down the stairs to find no one around. I looked at the calendar and sighed, it was Saturday.

I went over to the couch and sat down; there was no way I was going back to sleep. I already woke up so what was the point? I looked at the clock; it was only 6:30. I bit my lip and stood up; I wanted to clear my mind so I changed into my Ghost form and quickly flew away.

As I was flying I passed by Sam's house, turning invisible quickly I thought for a moment. _'Would she be awake? I'm not so sure….in fact I really don't feel like talking to anyone.' _I shook my head and decided to fly back to my house. I went inside my room and turned to my human self. I paused as I felt a rush of emotions sweep over me. I shivered, trying to push them away.

It didn't work because I soon found myself knocking on Jazz's door while crying.

Was this a break down? I wasn't so sure. After I finished knocking I waited for a few moments and soon enough my sister opened the door. She saw my tears and her eyes widened "Danny, what's wrong?" she whispered softly as she pulled me into her room.

I blinked and whispered "I don't know..." before letting her take me into a hug. She sighed and sat me down on her bed. "Do you want something to drink? Or something to eat?" I shook my head quickly and said "No, just stay here, don't leave me please..." I sighed with relief when she sat down next to me. "You don't have to talk..." she whispered softly. I stared at her and tried to smile, but by the look on her face it didn't work.

I felt another rush of emotions as more tears went down my face and onto my pants. I wonder if I'll ever bounce back from this. She hugged me and I buried my face in her shoulder. I realized something right there and then.

This was a break down.

I wonder how long it will be until I have a shatter point.

…

Yay!

This chapter is short because….

I'm not sure why it is….


	14. Sam finds out, Danny starts to speak

I shall never own Danny Phantom:(

Wow my brother is so weird…..

I'm a bit sad again…..

Hmmm…Dark pink and black pants make a punk rock princess…

Oh just thinking of an outfit.

Maybe pink with shorts….

This red velvet flavor yogurt is so….delicious….

Yum…..

On with the story!

….

(Maddie)

I watched as my son came downstairs the next morning. His eyes were emotionless when he looked right at me. He sighed and walked out the door. Jazz came down 5 minutes later "Where is Danny going?" I asked her. She shook her head and replied "He went to go take a walk….he has a lot of things on his mind." I sighed and sat down at the table. "Jazz, what exactly happened after the accident?" I asked softly.

She flinched but said nothing. "Jazz, tell me what happened" I said sternly. She looked down at the ground and whispered "It's not my secret to tell, he has to tell you but he's not so ready yet." I was silent, just staring at her.

"Jazz, is Danny….ok?" I asked softly. She sucked in a breath and whispered "Mom…..no he's not….he already had a break down yesterday…." I raised an eyebrow but my eyes widened as I remembered yesterdays conversation. "Will he be alright?" I heard myself whisper as I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I'm…..not so sure Mom…..I don't think there's a way to get him out of this….." That's the last thing I heard from her before darkness took over me.

….

(Danny)

I found myself in the park a few moments after I walked out of my house. I sat down on a bench and sighed. I hoped that nobody would come out and look for me. "Danny?" I heard a voice call out. I mentally smacked myself, of course someone would recognize me, but why did that someone have to be Sam?

"Hey, Sam." I replied softly, looking down at the floor. I felt her sit next to me as I continued to look at the floor. "Where have you been these past days?" I sighed and refused to meet her eyes "Home, mostly talking to Jazz. Vlad wanted to talk but I refused. I have a feeling Mom and Dad want to talk to me, and Mom might know that I'm half-ghost." I whispered to her. I heard her take in a sharp breath and I nodded my head.

"Danny, look at me please." I shook my head and closed my eyes, still refusing. "Danny, why won't you look at me?" I sighed and ran a hand on my wrist "Because….I don't want you to see what emotion I have in my eyes." I answered quickly, I knew there was no emotion but I couldn't let her see that either. I stood up and said "I'm going flying for a bit, to clear my head. See you tomorrow Sam." Before she could protest or reply I had already changed into my ghost half and flew up into the sky.

…..

(Sam)

Something was wrong, I could tell. Usually he would defend himself about his emotions but this was a first. After he flew away I started walking towards his house, knowing his sister would give me answers. She never did give me the essays. She told me Danny had refused and said he would find out one way or another. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Jazz, who asked "Do you know where Danny went?" I nodded and said "He went to the park but then he went…." I lowered my voice to a whisper "Flying."

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief "Ok, good because he left without telling us where he was going." I raised an eyebrow, that wasn't like him at all. "What happened to him?" I asked softly as I entered the house. Jazz sighed and replied "He should be the one to tell you, not me" and left to her room, leaving me in the living room.

I walked up the stairs to go to his room. When I entered it I looked around, I remember Tucker had said he put a camera to make sure he got enough sleep but still the thought creeped me out.

I smiled once I had found it and put the chip into my phone. Once it had loaded I played a video.

"_Are you thinking about killing yourself?" Jazz asked. Danny looked up at her, shocked. Finally after a few moments he replied "What does it matter to you?" __"It matters to me because I don't want to lose my brother if you are thinking about that!" Jazz replied after her shock wore off. Danny was silent for a moment before saying "Well I'm not, so don't worry." He looked away and started biting his lip."Then what's wrong with you?" Jazz asked softly. Danny tensed up and let go of his lip. "Nothing is wrong with me!" Danny replied back._

_Jazz sat down next to Danny and put a hand on his arm, his right one. Danny jerked it away and said "Don't touch my arm, it hurts." Jazz whispered__"How come?" This time Danny didn't reply, he just stared down at the floor. A small frown appeared on his face and he whispered "I'm not so sure." Jazz bit my lip and reached for his sleeve "Let me see…." She murmured. He didn't reply so she drew down his sleeve._

_After a few moments she looked closer and gasped. Soon Danny quickly pulled his sleeve down and turned away, biting his lip again. "Danny what was that?" She asked slowly. "Nothing." He finally replied after a few moments. Jazz stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me; I know exactly what they were!" Danny sighed and looked down at the ground._

_"Yes it's exactly what you think." Danny murmured before disappearing._

I stopped the video, what had Jazz seen. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, going back a few more videos.

_Danny was staring at himself in the mirror. Suddenly tears started running down his face. He closed his eyes and opened them a few moments later. He rubbed his eyes and he turned his head towards the desk. He walked over and opened the drawer. He reached inside and after a few seconds he pulled out a small blade. He wiped his eyes again and slowly bunched up his sleeves._

_He bit his lip and more tears fell from his face. He lifted the blade and he quickly made one small cut. He sighed, it sounded like relief. He closed his eyes and made some more. After he was done he grabbed a towel from under his bed and wiped off the blood. _

I stopped it there, with my eyes wide. "That's why he's been wearing long sleeves!" I muttered and sighed, why didn't he tell me? I would have stopped him….I stood up and reached under his bed. I grabbed the towel from under there and pulled it out. I could see a lot more darker stains than the actual red of the towel.

I sat down on his bed and crossed my arms. He had some explaining to do.

…..

(Danny)

I flew home tiredly. Being slammed into a wall by a rocket blast from Valerie did not help things. At least I managed to escape, but I still caused property damage. I felt a huge amount of guilt crash onto me. Since my break down my emotions are stronger than ever.

I phased through my window and sighed, changing back to my human form. I was about to walk over and grab the blade but I stopped when I noticed someone else in the room "Sam?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She stood up and walked over to me, handing me a red towel. I stared at it and raised an eyebrow, trying to play clueless here. "What's-"She cut me off by saying "Why is there blood on there?"

I flinched and didn't reply. I noticed that her hand tried to reach for my wrist and I took a step back. She glared at me and said "Let me see, Danny." I blinked at her and took another step back "See what?" I asked innocently. She glared even more and replied "You know what." I refused to let any emotion show on my face, it wasn't hard. "I don't know what you are talking about" I lied as I made my way towards the door.

She grabbed my wrist and I phased out of her hand. "Danny, if you leave then I won't talk to you ever again." She suddenly said. I stopped in my tracks and flinched when she said those words. I turned around and sighed as I walked over to her. I held out my arm and closed my eyes. She gently lifted the sleeve and gasped. She let go of my arm slowly and asked "Why?" I laughed dryly and replied "Before, it was to help keep my emotions away, so the guilt can go away. Now it's still for the guilt and." I paused and whispered "It's just too hard to let go."

I looked at her in the eyes. Her emotions were a mix of worry and anger. "Danny….I couldn't stand to lose you all because of this…" she whispered after a few moments. I closed my eyes and replied "You won't lose me, but I can't make any promises." I opened my eyes and looked at her. With my voice emotionless I said "I've already lost a part of me, I don't know if you notice. Maybe you lost that part of me too. I know Jazz was there when I did."

I walked out of the room and turned invisible right when I did. I waited for her to leave. When she did she sighed and shook her head. She headed down the stairs and I heard the front door slam "Great now she'll tell Tucker…." I muttered as I turned visible. Once I was I went over to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. Once he opened it I looked him strait in the eyes and asked "Can I talk to you?"

Vlad nodded and gestured inside. I walked in and he half-closed the door.

I sat down on the bed and started out by saying "It started out one night some time ago."

….

Ha-Ha I wanted to finish this by the time the 'Twilight' clip showed on the MTV movie awards.

I saw a SNEAK PREVIEW OF HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!  
I WANT TO SEE IT SO BADLY!

I CANT WAIT 'TILL NOVEMBER!

BUT PART 2 IS IN JULY OF 2011


	15. Danny speaks to Vlad and Sam

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

I AM SOOOO SORRY!  
I've been really busy lately!

Upcoming Graduation, tomorrow is our Six Flags trip,

My dance teacher taking photos in our costumes.

Please forgive me!

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite._

I love that song so much…

ON WITH IT!

….

(Danny)

I paused for a moment and continued "I was tired of being for all the damage I did, even though it was my fault, I was tired of the stress, the pressure, the guilt, of everything. I only started out with one and then I did nine more after I went to Sam's house so she could patch up the cut on my chest." I sighed and said "I had done these essays before that explained every feeling, my teacher assigned them and in each essay I gave a hint about my secret.

"I guess Jazz somehow got them and she started reading them. After I noticed they were missing I realized that Jazz was trying to get me to talk even more." I smirked at Vlad's confused look "She always tried to get me to talk about my feelings. Anyways, the day after going to Sam's house I was wearing a different outfit and snapped at her, I guess it still gave her some thoughts about one of my essays. I just kept doing more and more cuts.

"Yesterday I had my break down and my emotions…..feel much stronger…..and sometimes I think about….cutting myself for no reason….because my emotions crash into me in waves…." I finished and looked down at the ground, not wanting to speak any more. I heard Vlad sigh and that made me look up at him, my vision a bit watery. "Daniel, you know if you continue doing this then I will have to tell your parents?"

My eyes widened and I gasped, "Why would you do that?" I angrily whispered. Vlad narrowed his eyes slightly and replied "Because your parents care about you and worry for you a lot. When you go to school and they are home, at most times, they mostly talk about your behavior and worry about you more and more, sometimes your parents even cry because they just want you to tell them what is wrong with you."

"Really?" I whispered, unsure if I should believe him. He nodded and held onto my arm, he turned both of us invisible and made me follow him towards the lab. We went inside and we stood against the wall, staying silent as I listened to what my mom had to say.

"I'm really worried about him Jack…" she said biting her lip. Dad turned to her and replied "I'm sure if we just talk to him….." Mom sighed and said "I know that would help US, but he wouldn't talk to us. He just talks to Jazz and earlier when I passed by the guest bedroom I saw him talking with Vlad! I'm not even sure if he talks with Sam and Tucker as much!"

My eye widened as I saw tears fall from her eyes, and I realized something. I was talking more with people I shouldn't be trusting (mostly Vlad, Jazz also because she might tell our parents) than telling my two best friends! I almost sighed in annoyance. Sam had just found out and I refused to talk to her about it. Guilt crashed over me; maybe I should go talk to her. I phased out of Vlad's grip and turned invisible myself as I walked up the stairs.

Once I was in the living room I changed into my ghost half (while invisible, I did manage to learn to do that, yippee…) and phased through the door. Once I was outside I flew up into the sky and made my way towards Sam's house.

…

(Sam)

I paced in my room, deciding on whether if I should tell Tucker why Danny was acting like this, if I should tell his parents, or if I should just keep it to myself. Just as I was about to let out a scream of frustration someone tapped on my window.

I turned to see Danny there, floating since he was in his ghost form. I walked over slowly and opened my window to let him inside. Once he was he changed back to his human half and landed on the floor. I took a good look at him, he was still pale, his eyes had no emotion and he had dark circles under his eyes. "How are you Danny?" I asked softly as I sat down on the bed. He followed my actions and sighed "I'm not doing so good…."

I raised an eyebrow and replied "Well, tell me what's wrong." Danny looked at me in the eyes and said "My emotions are stronger on me these days." I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head; I was confused at the statement. A small emotion of humor lit his eyes but vanished as soon as it appeared. "Well, the other day I kind of had a break down and now my emotions 'waves' are stronger…and that's what causes me to do that."

I raised an eyebrow again but remembered what 'that' was; I guess he didn't want to say the word around me knowing I would tackle him for doing such a thing.

I gave him a hug and whispered "Danny, you know that it is NOT ok for you to do that? It makes me worry now that I know. It makes me think that I might lose you and I'll never see you again and we could never ever talk and you'll never fight ghosts and…" Danny cut me off before I could lose my breath. "Sam don't worry, I'll try and stop but…" I glared at him before he could finish that sentence "You will stop!"

He sighed and poked his wrist "As long as you stand by me and help me along the way, then yes, I will." My eyes softened at his words, they seemed to melt my Goth attitude into mush.

I realized I was still hugging him and pulled away; blushing. He turned his face away after I saw a small blush on his face also. I smiled and hugged him again before he could change to his ghost form. Suddenly he gasped and I saw a blue wisp come out of his mouth. "I hope it's not Skulker" he muttered as he phased out of my hug. I looked around my room to find the Fenton Thermos. I grabbed it and went over to Danny, who grabbed the thermos and gave me a quick hug before disappearing.

A few seconds later I heard Danny yelp in pain. I ran to the window to see who the other ghost. I gasped; it was none other than…..

….

Once again, I'm so sorry!

And sorry for leaving a cliffy ^-^

I couldn't resist…..

_Old Godzilla was hopping around,_

_Tokyo City like a big playground…._

The Ultimate Showdown, Google it and watch it on NEWGROUNDS!

I won't update tomorrow and possibly not Saturday.

One, tomorrow I go to Six Flags so I won't be home at all.

Two, Six Flags trip ends like around Midnight and by the time I get home it's like 1 in the morning.

Three, I'm going to be tired as hell on Saturday.

Four, I'm going to be sad because I'm saying good-bye to my friends…


	16. Dannys new power, Dannys new problem

Good Lord I am so tired!

Going on Scream for a last ride was awesome!

Heh heh

Everything was awesome!

I got a purple batman cape!

And I wore glow bracelets!

Yippee!

My throat is sore from screaming a lot….

It didn't help it that on every ride I asked this:

Lakers or Celtics!

And whoever said Lakers I was like "Whooo!"

What a fun night!

…

(Sam)

I saw Technus, he was shocking Danny. Pretty hard from my point of view up where I am. I winced when I heard him scream, it must have hurt a lot. I wanted to help him but knowing him, especially right now, he would have guilt crashing over him. Suddenly Danny stopped screaming and looked at Technus, a bit puzzled. I did too. Then a green shock overlapped Technus's blue shock and this time the ghost of Technology was screaming!

Then he was encased in a bright blue beam and he was in the Fenton Thermos. Danny looked down at his hands in shock, there was still small green sparks in his hands but they eventually faded. He looked up and met my gaze.

He vanished after a few moments.

…

(Danny)

This power reminded me so much of Dan. I flew off into the sky at top speed; I wanted to leave that power behind. But the tingling in my hands told me it was still there. I shuddered when I felt a small shock go through me; it didn't hurt it just felt calm. I wanted the power gone, but since I now have it I might as well get help from…Vlad.

I never expected to ever say or think those words. But now I need him more than ever, to help me control this.

I almost slammed into the building but managed to turn intangible right before I could hit it.

Just my luck that my parents were not in their room, I sighed and stood up changing to my human half as I did so.

I shook my head after I felt another small shock run through me. I phased through my parents door and went downstairs, not surprised to see Vlad sitting on our couch. I looked around, expecting to see my parents or my sister but found no one. I went over and poked Vlad on his shoulder. "What is it Daniel?" he asked a few seconds later.

I sighed and placed a hand on my wrist. "I kind of need your help…" I mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away saying "Don't touch me, you might get shocked." He raised an eyebrow "Is that what you need help with?" I nodded and looked away. I heard Vlad sigh and he started walking towards the door "We can practice somewhere else for now, I know a place where we can go."

I blinked but followed him anyway, something tells me this place was far away.

…

(Vlad)

Well since we could both fly fast (and since I could teleport) I had taken us to an old power plant. He looked around, puzzled. "This is where I am going to have to expel my electric energy?" He asked. I nodded and raised an eyebrow. Just as I was about to ask him he said "I know how to concentrate on it, considering the fact that Frostbite helped me do that with my ice powers." I couldn't hide my surprise, he went to Frostbite again? And for help using his ice powers?

"Ok then, concentrate." I stated and watched as he closed his eyes. Knowing I would get shocked soon enough I made a dome around me. "Did you find the core to the electricity?" I asked. I saw him nod and say "It makes me feel…..relaxed for some reason." I smiled and said "Ok focus on it, let it build up." He nodded again and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and they were an even brighter green, from where I was I could see small specks of yellow.

"Expel it" I said simply and gasped when he did. In a bright green flash everything in this old power plant was on. A few seconds later everything turned off and it was darker again.

"Can we I try again?" I heard Daniel ask. I faced him and nodded. "I'll show you if you would like." I said softly. After seeing him nod I closed my eyes and searched for my electric core….

…

(Jazz)

We were all worried, usually Danny is home by now but he hasn't arrived! Sam told me that he just disappeared after the run-in with Technus. She told me that he had gotten a new power, electricity.

That's why out of all of us, Me, Mom, Dad, Sam, and Tucker, I was the most worried. What if he ran off! What if a ghost took him? My eyes narrowed and the thought of ghosts. What if Vlad took him? He wasn't home all day, neither was Danny. When I was about to mention Vlad's name the door burst open and I heard Vlad's chuckling throughout the living room. When he caught sight of us it stopped and I caught Danny's expression.

He looked relieved….and tired. He glanced at every one of us and finally he whispered "I'm tired, good night." He looked at Vlad, who caught his gaze, and gave a small smile before going upstairs.

…What just happened? They are supposed to be ENEMIES! And Danny just SMILED at him!

I was about to open my mouth to say something to Vlad but Sam and Tucker nudged me. "So where did you and Danny go?" My mom finally decided to ask. Vlad smirked, only noticed by me, and said "That is our secret place, maybe you should ask him if you would like." He faked a yawn, Sam nudged me when I growled, and said "Well, I'm off to bed. Ta for now!" and with that said he went upstairs and shut the guest bedroom's door.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I glared at the floor, knowing I was about to yell at my parents any moment for not noticing how close Vlad and Danny were becoming, and they were to blind to see!

I sat down on the couch and sighed, I was going to have a long talk with Danny later.

….

(Danny)

Training with Vlad was….fun. I can't believe it but it's the truth. I wasn't really tired, so I just waited until I heard Vlad close his door for me to change into my ghost half and float all the way to the roof of the OP Center. I looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight of the stars. No matter what mood I was in, just looking at the sky made me feel so much better. I felt the cold air hit me, though with my ice powers and cold core it felt warm and comfortable.

I felt the temperature in the air drop slightly and shivered, knowing it was Vlad I turned and saw him floating close by. I smiled at him and looked back towards the sky. "The sky reminds you of the world doesn't it? It has a long way to travel, yet there are so many amazing things you could find in just one small place." I whispered. I heard a small chuckled and he replied "Yes, I suppose if that is how you view it."

We fell into a small silence. I looked sadly at the street below us and said "Hey, Vlad…..if my parents don't accept me at all….do you think that I could maybe…." I paused and hesitated before finishing "live with you…?"

There was another silence until Vlad said "Why wouldn't the accept you?" I sighed and rubbed a hand on my wrist "Because they don't like _Danny Phantom. _They want to rip me apart molecule by molecule; they never notice the similarities that I have with my human half! They want me gone from this world! That's why I'm so afraid of telling them….because maybe they wouldn't want me after that…" I said that last part in a soft whisper.

Vlad sighed and replied "Knowing your family, they would always love you. But if that were to happen then yes….I suppose you could live with me."

I smiled and whispered "Thanks Vlad…." I looked back up at the sky and was about to ask another question but suddenly the door behind us burst open.

"FREEZE SPOOK!" I heard the voice of my Dad call out. I turned around to meet the angry glares of my parents. I looked over at Vlad and back at my parents.

We were both so screwed….

….

There another chapter!

Just in time because I have to go to bed soon!

Well bye!


	17. Maddie talks, Danny is shattered

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

I've been really busy and I have had a major writer's block…

Aww, I'm graduating this Friday…

I am so sad that I have to leave my friends…

Like so, very, sad….

I'm so used to seeing them every single day…

I have a dress yay!

It's black and white with some pink…

It's really cute and I chose it because I'm not much of a pink person….

And I want to shock my friends ^-^

Aren't I evil?

On with it!

…

(Maddie)

Jack and I had our ghost detector blinking about 5 minutes after Danny and Vlad went to bed. It led right up to the OP center. I told my husband to follow me up to the door. I was about to open it but I paused when I heard 2 voices talking.

"The sky reminds you of the world doesn't it? It has a long way to travel, yet there are so many amazing things you could find in just one small place." I heard a voice say that sounded just like my son, but how could the voice be my son if the ghost detector says there's a ghost right outside. Soon after another voice replied to my son "Yes, I suppose if that is how you view it." That voice sounded an awfully lot like Vlad… I raised an eyebrow when 2 ghost's started getting detected, how weird.

"Hey, Vlad…..if my parents don't accept me at all….do you think that I could maybe…." There was a pause and Danny finished the sentence "live with you…?" I stifled my gasp, why did Danny think we wouldn't accept him? And why would he want to live with VLAD if he thought we wouldn't!

Another silence and finally Vlad replied "Why wouldn't they accept you?" I heard a sigh and Danny's voice replied "Because they don't like _Danny Phantom. _They want to rip me apart molecule by molecule; they never notice the similarities that I have with my human half! They want me gone from this world! That's why I'm so afraid of telling them….because maybe they wouldn't want me after that…"

I narrowed my eyes, it wasn't Danny's voice! It was the ghost-boys! Jack was about to burst the door open but I held him back, if we waited maybe Phantom would say more things….wait he has a human half? Does that make him half ghost? And why was he talking with Vlad?

I heard a different sigh and a voice said "Knowing your family, they would always love you. But if that were to happen then yes….I suppose you could live with me."

I could hear the smile in Phantom's voice. "Thanks Vlad…." I let go of my husband and let him burst open the door. "FREEZE SPOOK!" he yelled out as he saw the two ghosts. I smacked my face, why did Jack always have to do that? But my emotion quickly turned into a glare at Phantom, as did Jack's. Phantom looked over at us and then at the…Wisconsin Ghost? (What was he doing here?) And then back at us, his expression turning into shock.

"Phantom, is it true you have a human half?" I watched as his panic froze on his face and smirked, so it was true. "Why would you think that?" He asked quickly, looking around everywhere. My smirk grew wider as I replied "I overheard you and the other ghost talking."

Suddenly his nervousness was gone and he glared at me "Can't you mind your own business?" he exclaimed. My smirk fell off my face as I raised an eyebrow, he sounded just like my son….My son….

"Hey, Phantom. Do you know my son?" His eyes widened and he asked softly "Who's….who's your son?"

I smiled softly and replied "Danny, Danny Fenton." After a few moments he slowly shook his head and whispered "I only have very little friends, and Danny isn't one of them." I sighed and looked over at Jack. He looked at me and nodded, going back inside. I glared at the Wisconsin ghost and he nodded also, flying up into the sky. I got closer to Phantom and sat down next to him. "I don't know what's wrong with my son…." I whispered softly, wanting to burst into tears.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "Maybe….it's because….he's stressed? And maybe….he wants to….talk to you….he might not show it….but maybe…he does on the inside." He said carefully. I raised an eyebrow and replied "How would you know?" His eyes got saddened for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a blank stare. "Because…when I was…alive….I was just like…your son." He said slowly and softly.

I sighed and it occurred to me that he looked just like a teenager. "How….how old were you…before you died?" I asked softly. He flinched at my question and looked away. "I was….14." he whispered, still not meeting my eyes. My hand flew up to my mouth; he was so young when he died! My son's that age also!

He looked at me, a hint of concern in his eyes "Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded and laughed nervously "My son is that age so it makes me worried…" I said simply, noticing that he flinched again. I looked behind me and said "I wonder if Danny would like to meet you." Suddenly I heard Phantom say "I saw him leave for Sam's house!" I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes "And how do you know Sam? And how did you see him and I didn't?"

Phantom let out a breath (he can breathe?) and said "I know Sam because when I first met her she saw something that was different about me so she introduced herself, and I had to save her one day so I know where she lives….and as for you not seeing him, your too caught up in you ghost hunting to not notice you own son! Do you know what he's been going through? Do you know why he is like this right now? NO, you don't because all you care is about hunting ghosts!"

He looked at me and whispered "Just pay attention to him…" My eyes widened, he was telling the truth….

I didn't realize I accidently shot him with the ecto-gun in my hands. I did when he screamed and looked down at his chest, which had some ecto-plasm on it and a hint of…red? I was about to go over and try to calm him but he took a step back from me, a hint of fear in his eyes.

All of a sudden he disappeared.

…

(Danny)

My mom just shot me. Well she shot my ghost half, but she still shot me! I winced as I cleaned out the wound in my room, it hurt like hell. I heard footsteps and quickly realized that the door to my room was unlocked. I turned all the supplies and myself invisible as the door opened. It was my mom. I winced when I saw her concern face, she nearly killed me a while ago and now she was concerned for me. Well she still didn't know that that was me…

She sighed and closed my door. Once I heard her footsteps dying away I turned visible and finished cleaning my wound. After I was done I put gauze around my chest and winced again, it still hurt. I looked over at my drawer and smiled a bit, it had been a long time since I had felt my blood flow out…I shook my head, trying to clear out those deathly thoughts. My phone rang close by me. I looked and saw that it was Sam.

I flinched; I did NOT want to talk to her. I sighed with relief when the ringing suddenly stopped. I quickly grabbed my phone and turned it off, not wanting any interruptions. I stood up and walked over to my drawer. I opened one and dug around inside until I finally found the small little box that held my dangerous secret. I shook my head again, what was wrong with me.

I walked over to where I was sitting before and sat down again. I bunched up my sleeve and completely blanked out, just thinking as my hands did the job.

'_I wonder what would happen if I died? Would I become a ghost? Would I still look like my ghost half? Would this….addiction be the source of my death? Or would it be a ghost fight that causes it? Would Sam understand if I told her? Could my parent's accept me? If they didn't, would Vlad still be willing to have me live with him?'_

I broke out of my thoughts and looked down at my arm, it was a bloody mess. I reached under my bed and grabbed the towel that was there. Once most of the blood was gone (and once the new cuts were visible) I counted them…..

How could I not notice that I had done 15? I laughed bitterly and said softly "I guess I was caught up in my thoughts." I counted all of the old and new all together….98. My eyes widened, I was close to 100! Yay when was 100 day? I shook my head, what the hell was wrong with me?

I laughed again and realized something. I must have shattered my mind or something close to that. Maybe it was a shatter point after my mom shot me. Who knows?

I tiredly stood up and fell onto my bed. I went under the covers and slipped the blade and towel under my pillow. I pulled my sleeve down and closed my eyes. Letting nightmares come to life….

…..

(Vlad)

Just after Maddie had me leave so she can talk with Daniel I changed into my human self in an alley way. I walked over to the mall. I looked in many stores and finally found what I was looking for.

A composition book.

The cashier gaped at me as I paid for the book. I guess he wouldn't expect someone as rich as me to buy something as cheap as this. There was a pen close by the counter so I bought it also; I needed it to write a small letter in this composition book.

Once I had left the mall I ran into the alley and changed to my ghost half. I turned invisible and flew all the way to the Fenton home.

I phased into the guest bedroom and changed to human instantly. I sat down on my bed and took out the book and pen. I opened up to front part (not the page) and saw that there were some lines right there. I smiled and began to write:

_**Dear Daniel,**_

_**I got this for you because…..**_

…..

(The Next Day)

(Danny)

I woke up and looked around, glad that I was in actual reality. My dreams were….really weird. It kept changing and changing until it felt like I was on a merry-go-round! Damn…what was wrong with me! I remembered what happened last night and smiled, though it seemed to lack all emotion. I glanced at the clock and read the time, 10:00 a.m. I winced when I stretched; the ecto-blast from the ecto-gun still hurt a lot. I reached under my pillow and put everything in its rightful place. When I bumped into my desk I raised an eyebrow when a composition book fell to the ground.

I opened it and started reading what was on the side of the first page.

_**Dear Daniel,**_

_**I got this for you because I have a feeling you won't be speaking at all to anyone. So just use this to talk to…I mean write to. Just write down any thoughts you have in your mind or your feelings. Maybe you can write about how your day is going. You don't HAVE to write in it. It is your choice.**_

_**-Vlad Masters**_

I raised an eyebrow, since when did Vlad care about me? I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized we had no school today. I dug into my drawer and went over to my bed once I had found a pen. I smiled when my pen touched the first blank page. I closed my eyes and allowed a small smile to drift onto my face. I opened my eyes and began to write….

….

(Jazz)

Danny hadn't come out of his room at all, last night or this morning. It was already 12 in the afternoon! Sighing I went up to Vlad, who was sitting at the dining room table, and asked him "Can you check on Danny?" He rolled his eyes and replied "Why would I do that?" I narrowed my eyes and replied "Because he didn't come out of his room last night, and he hasn't come out today!" Vlad sighed and stood up. "Alright, fine I will." Without saying another word he walked upstairs and into his guest bedroom.

I waited for a few moments and soon enough Vlad came back downstairs. "He's fine." He said as soon as he sat down. I raised an eyebrow and asked, frustrated already, "But what is he doing?" Vlad laughed a little and replied "He's writing." I was silent for a few moments before asking "In a journal?" Vlad nodded and said "I gave it to him yesterday, and I am glad he is writing in it….I was able to read what he was writing and let me tell you, it is not very pretty."

I stayed silent again, letting what he said process in my head. "What did he write?" I whispered to him. Vlad smirked at me and replied "Wouldn't you like to know?" I glared at him and said angrily "Well of course! I'm his sister!" Vlad laughed, cruel and evil. "I'll tell you nothing. Daniel would probably not like that. But I'll tell you one thing that involves him." He dropped his voice to a sad whisper "He's already shattered."

My eyes widened as I watched him walk away.

…

(Danny)

I smiled down at my journal entry; front and back page was filled. Writing about everything made me feel…calmer I guess. I stood up and put it in the same hiding place where my blade was. I grimaced when I remembered that I wrote one word in blood inside the journal. _'Well, it doesn't really matter anymore' _I thought grimly. I sighed when I realized that I had to go meet up with Sam. I looked in my closet and was surprised to find a purple long sleeve. When did I get this? I rolled my eyes as I took off the long sleeve I was wearing and replace it with the purple one. I grabbed another pair of black jeans and finished getting ready in less than 2 minutes. What was the point anyway?

I shook my head at the thought, there had to be a point to be meeting Sam. Once I had finished getting ready I went downstairs and quietly sang a new song that came out on the radio.

"_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone…._

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me, _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's breathing…._

_Sometimes-"_

It was cut off when I heard Jazz behind me say "Sometimes what, Danny?" I turned around to find her staring at me, waiting for the answer. I stared back at her and opened my mouth, when I could not find my voice I close it and shook my head. I walked out the door, waving good-bye before it closed. I walked into the alley by our house and changed into my ghost half (while invisible.) and flew up into the air, on my way to Sam's house.

….

(Sam)

I was expecting Danny. Just because he didn't answer his phone doesn't mean that he won't come over! He always does when he doesn't answer his cell. I glanced over at Tucker, who was playing a new game on his PDA, and said "You ready to confront him Tuck?"

He nodded; I bet he didn't even hear the question. Suddenly I heard knocking on the door and a smile crawled onto my face. I rushed to open the door and gestured for Danny to go inside. His lips quirked up but he didn't give me his usual smile. He went over and sat down next to Tucker. I followed his actions but sat down next to him instead. "Hey Danny, how are you?" I asked him softly. He stared at me and gave me a real smile. I raised an eyebrow but then asked "Are you ok?"

His smile faded and he looked away. "Danny, are you ok?" I asked again. He met my eyes again and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes, why wasn't he talking? Tucker decided right now to ask "Why aren't you talking?" He flinched but still, he said nothing. I stood up and looked around. I smiled when I found a pen and notebook. I ran over and grabbed the two items. I ran back to Danny and handed them both to him. "Just write down your answer!" I exclaimed happily.

He nodded his head and disappeared, only for him to reappear on a couch farther away from us. He looked up at us and gave a nod before looking down at his paper and writing fast. I glanced at Tucker's PDA and asked him "What game are you playing?" Tucker looked up and replied "Tetris, but the Super Mario version." I rolled my eyes, only Tucker would get a game as nerdy as that. I felt something fall into my lap and looked away from Tuckers game.

I looked up to see Danny over me. He nodded his head at the notebook and began to wander close by the couch I was sitting on. I sighed and started reading the paper out loud (after punching Tucker in the arm so he would listen)

**Dear Sam and Tucker,**

**The reason I'm not talking is because…because I can't. Well I can it's just that I either don't want to, or I can't find my voice, probably both. The reason of that is because my Mom was talking to me (in my ghost form, surprise huh?) and she 'accidently' shot me. I'm not so sure if it was an accident….**

**Anyways that's the reason I'm not talking, I'm probably shattered by now. I can't even think strait!**

**I'm going to have to leave soon, training my new electricity power…**

**Don't worry about me ok? 'Cuz I'll be fine….**

I looked up at Danny but was shocked to find out that he had left….

….

(Vlad)

I was glad to see that Daniel was writing in the journal. But the words I had seen that HE had written scared me. He had already had his shatter point, I could tell because as I listened in on Jasmine talking to Daniel, he didn't reply at all. I shivered when I recalled the words that he had written…

'**Sometimes I wish (not out loud because of Desiree) that I was **_**DEAD'**_

What scared me the most was that the last word was written in his blood.

…..

I made this chapter longer so be happy!

I am because I graduated! YAY!

This story is going to end soon!

Yippee!

But have no fear!

There shall be a sequel!

That's why I have a new poll…

I asked for a title for the sequel and put up 3 title ideas.

So yeah, vote!


	18. Epilogue: Dannys new beginning

This is the end…

The end of this story….

But do not worry…..

For there shall be a sequel….

And you all will dance and cheer….

Maybe over a couple of beers…

Uh-oh this song reminds me of New Years….

When very few actually got wasted….

And their picture got pasted to my wall….

Because it was funny when we all had a great fall….

But really, why must plot bunny's attack?

Reminds me of my Uncle Mack….

Who lives in a wooden shack….

And carry's a lot of snacks….

But really, lawyers get off my back.

Because I will never ever own Danny Phantom, even if I hack.

That song I just made up along the way….

Now read and make my day!

…..

(Danny)

The weekend had already past by. It felt as if in a blink of an eye it was gone. I had written more in my journal, and Vlad was still here. My addiction hasn't been…how do I put this….solved. Jazz tries to help, though I rarely talk these days. I blinked at myself in the mirror; my appearance hasn't gotten better, or worse. Yes I had bags under my eyes, my hair was as messy as before, I was still to pale….but it wasn't worse….that's a relief….

"Danny! Let's go or we'll be late!" my sister yelled from downstairs. I shook my head and grabbed my backpack from the desk chair. I paused and went over to my drawer. I reached inside it and grabbed my journal, knowing my mom she would come in here later and try to find out what was wrong with me, which would end in her finding this. I quickly stuffed it inside my backpack and walked out my door. I went downstairs and went inside the kitchen. I grimaced at the fruit, and at the granola bars.

A scent lingered in the air. I took a small sniff and coughed. It was this morning's breakfast. I left the kitchen with no snack at all; food seemed to repulsive right now. I walked to the front of the door to see my Mom standing there, giving something to Jazz. Apparently it was lunch. I flinched when I saw another bag of lunch in her hand, one for me I guess.

I walked over by her (BY her, not close to her) and she pulled me into a hug. I winched in her embrace, my chest still hurt from when she shot me there….. "Have a nice day at school sweetie!" she exclaimed as she handed me my lunch bag. I nodded and quickly went outside, to Jazz's car. She was waiting in front of it….when did she get there? Probably when I was hugging, or more like she was hugging me, my mom.

She smiled at me and went to the driver's side. I went into the passenger's side and sighed once I was in there. Jazz looked at me and asked "What's wrong Danny?" I shook my head and said nothing, as usual. Jazz sighed and said "You know, you're going to have to speak someday." I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow she caught my look and said "Yes you are Danny; there is no way out of it." I shook my head and turned away from her.

That was when I realized we were at school. I turned to her, shocked. "Yes Danny, you do have to go." Jazz said, playfully glaring at me. I smiled and nodded, opening the door to go meet Sam and Tucker. Once they saw me they came running over. "Hey Danny!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged me….

And we both fell to the floor.

That's when I realized I had left my backpack open….and all my stuff inside there fell out. "Sorry…" Sam muttered as she helped me put my things back into my backpack. I smiled at her and shook my head, she knew she was forgiven. "Hey what's this?" I heard Tucker say. I glanced over to see a composition book in his hands. My eyes widened, Sam must have seen my reaction because she quickly snatched it out of Tucker's hand and handed it to me, but not before he read some of it.

"Vlad gave you that journal?" he asked me, surprised. I glared and nodded my head. Sam sighed and said to him "It's a JOURNAL, Tucker. Which means it can only be read by the user!" Tucker rolled his eyes but nodded. I quickly placed everything in my backpack and stood up. I smirked at my friends and began running away. Knowing I was early to Mr. Lancer's class I sat down and took out my journal. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and ran up to him to give him a note, from Jazz, so he won't call on me in class. He nodded and pointed to my seat.

Once I got there I opened up to a new page in the composition book. Smiling at the familiarity of the situation (writing essays in this class) I picked up my pen and started writing down all my thoughts.

…

There, I finished the epilogue!

I would have finished it sooner….

But there was a roach in my room….

I'm not so fond of roaches…

So I screamed and my mom killed it….

And their going to survive the apocalypse -.-'


End file.
